Seraph Angel
by Alexa Aurion
Summary: Written by me and Ana Paula92. Please R & R xD Kranna and Yuartel some minor couples too. Try to find out the story! CH 21 UP!
1. Sorrow

Ana Paula92: HELLO! THIS IS OUR STORY! Actually, I had the idea, and my little friend (guess who's it?) was of GREAT help helping to write it, so she have great credits too!

Alexa Aurion: …Me?

Ana Paula92: NO THE MONSTE OS LESS NAKE O.O

Alexa Aurion: OMG HE CAME TO EAT US O.O

Ana paula92: No, duh. You. Don't tell me you're sugar high... Again?

Alexa Aurion: Three chocolate cakes aren't that much!

Ana Paula92: Riiiiiiiiiiight. Well, now, who will I call to do the disclaimers?

Alexa Aurion: You're gonna call someone? Reeeeeeeeeeeeeally?

Ana Paula92: Yep! Now, there he is! I summon you, Kratos, come forth!

Kratos: I'm not a summon spirit, you know. I was just bounded to origin for four thousand years, but I was NOT him.

Ana Paula92: yeah, yeah, whatever. Do the disclaimers.

Kratos: What…? I'm the one who suffers in this chapter!

Ana Paula92: Yes, you are right. Sooo… I'm gonna call a friend of mine here THE GREAT KRATOS WILDER!

Kratos Wilder: …Me?

Ana Paula92: yes, you! And stop acting like Alexa XD

Alexa Aurion: -still eating chocolate cake – Did someone just call me name?

Ana Paula92: Uh... No?

Alexa Aurion: Oh, ok. Anything I'll be in Japan.

Ana Paula92: HEY! I WANT TO GO WITH YOU! WAIT FOR ME!

Kratos Wilder: I think she already left.

Ana Paula92: I'm sure of it. Now, please the diclaimeeeeeeeeeeeeeers!

Kratos Wilder: Oh, yes, here it is. Neither Alexa Aurion nor Ana Paula92 owns Tales of Symphonia or its characters.

Kratos: Why the hell does she have my name…?

Ana Paula92: Because we are your fan girls and-

Alexa Aurion: Cut it off! The show is on!

* * *

A woman was running down the Hill. In her arms a child, a little and crying boy. If it weren't for the tears he would be beautiful. But the woman had no time. She had to hurry. To a safe place.

He would be there for her. She needed him. She couldn't stand, she wouldn't lose herself. Neither their son.

She kept her pace, running faster and faster. She could trip and fall, but she didn't care. She wouldn't.

Finally, she could see the Ranch. It was not so far away. These hard walls made of pure stone were right next to her and she could finally escape. There was a harp portal in the soon-made Ranch. It was still empty; Forcystus would take it over eventually, but not for now. The woman could take it and escape to Tethe'alla!

"Anna!" gasped a man in the front gate. He was tall, handsome, with crimson hair falling on his right eye. He was wearing a black cape that covered all his musclar body. The woman called Anna finally reached him, handing him their son.

But before they could pass the gates, an evil laugh was heard, and they closed in front of the small family.

The man looked around, trying to find who it was. He knew that laugh.

"Kvar! Stop hiding, coward!" he yelled.

"Oh, Lord Kratos. What an honor to see you here." The man revealed himself. He was on the front gate, staring at then with a sick smile. "I see you brought back what was mine. Why, thank you, my Lord."

"Shut up! Let us pass!" exclaimed the woman, between breaths.

"Now, now, Host Body A280. Or should I say… Anna? Is that a way to threat an old friend?"

He jumped from up there, standing in front of his ex-prisoner.

"Can I get back what is mine, now? Please?"

The sarcasm of his voice was evident; he was doing nothing to hide it.

"You will not lay a finger on her!" yelled Kratos, standing between his wife and the Desian Cardinal. He got his sword, putting it dangerously near Kvar's neck.

"Now! Fire!"

"What t-?" Before the Seraph could finish his sentence, he was cut by a blast on his right side.

He gasped in pain, but his blade didn't leave Kvar's throat. There was another blast, that he manage to flee from, but there were more, and he was eventually hit. He was sent trough the wall. There, however, was a distraction enough for Kvar, and Anna managed to run to the cliff.

"Don't you dare running away this time, host body!" exclaimed the Cardinal, running after her. Before Kratos could even stand up, the man already had his hand on Anna's throat.

"No! ANNA!" he screamed, finally getting to his feet and flying with his sparkling blue wings.

But it was too late.

The half-elf had the Angelus Project Cruxis Crystal on his hands. His bloody hands.

Anna's body began to drift away, her skin turning rough and green. Her gentle green eyes were fusing in one big and purple one. She was turning into a monster.

Kratos, still holding Lloyd in his arms, could barely breath (not that he had to). He could only watch in horror as his wife, his soul mate, his beloved Anna, slowly turned into an ugly and non-human creature.

Kvar, with a glad and evil smile on his face, turned to Kratos:

"Oh, thank you now. I fear I have to go. See you next time, my friend."

Kratos's eyes were hidden behind his red hair, but the silent shine of tears could be seen. He merely clapped his hands together, muttering:

"Sacred powers… Cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls! REST IN PEACE SINNERS! JUDGMENT!" he desperate yelled, not holding back his anger. "I will not let you get away with this Kvar! You will learn not to play with Kratos Aurion! YOU WILL PAY FOR DOING THIS TO MY WIFE!"

One of Kratos's rays of light hit Kvar, but he teleported himself along with some of the Desians a second latter, not allowing the Seraph to fight him.

He snapped out of his 'trance' by his son cry. He had left him on the ground, and the child who was barely three could completely understand what he couldn't: Anna was going to die. He almost jumped in fear (if that was possible, since he was in mid-air) as the 'monster' tried to attack their son, but Noishe protected him, falling from the cliff with the impact. Kratos landed, eyes unfocused, trying to figure out what was happening. Anna tried to attack their son… No, it wasn't Anna… It was a heartless monster… Noishe fell from the cliff… He could be barely alive… Anna… Anna was…

"K-Kratos…" He went looked up to what once was his wife. Her one-eyed face was filled with bloody tears, and her voice was very weak. "P-please kill me."

"What? Anna, I couldn't... Possibly… Kill you!"

"Kratos, please!" her tone was serious, so he just listened to her. "I need you to do this. Please. I love you, I can't hold myself anymore! I can't hurt either you or Lloyd! Look what I already did to Noishe!" The famous Seraph, Lord Kratos Aurion, a Hero of the Ancient War, fell to his knees and broke down. He knew how much Anna loved the three of them. He loved them just the same way… And that's why he couldn't kill her. He loved her so much… He, who was desperate trying to save her, not to let her die because of the Exsphere, and HE had to kill her with his own hands? 'Damn you Kvar! Damn you Mithos! Damn it Goddess! DAMN IT, FATE!' he screamed in his mind. But he heard his own voice, so he soon realized he was actually talking.

"I'm sorry Kratos. Please, live without me and raise our son. Please, Kratos…" With a scream, Anna finally lost to the monster inside her. She was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it.

The green thing, hearing Lloyd's cry, went after him. She was going to kill him, he knew that. With a deep and last breath by the side of his wife, Kratos unleashed his sword again, running in front of what once were his wife and thrusting his flaming blade trough her body.

As her life faded, she returned to her normal form. With a loud scream, her big arm hit Lloyd, who fell from the cliff as well. Kratos tried to get her before she was dragged down it too, but it was too late. The last thing he saw, however, was a small smile on his wife's face, and she muttered a soft "Thanks, my love…" before disappearing into view. He tried to follow her, to catch their son before all was over, but the remaining Desians attacked him. It seemed Kvar wanted to torture him until the very end. With quick movements, the angel easily took care of the half-elves, before flying down the cliff. Someone could see his wings, but he didn't care. All he could care was to catch his son and Anna body. At least he would give her a decent cremation before she went to heaven.

But as he reached down there, they were no were to be seen. Just a few corpses of Desians half-eaten by monsters. And, in the middle of them… Anna's pendant. He broke down once again, completely ignoring the monsters around him.

He couldn't believe it… But they were all gone.

* * *

Ana Paula92: Alexa… What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in Paris?

Alexa Aurion: It was actually Japan, but I could hear you screaming even from there, so I came back to shut you up.

Ana Paula92: I THINK I get it

Alexa Aurion: I JUST ACTED LIKE LLOYD O.O

Ana Paula92: What? I'm not THAT stupid, you know!

Alexa Aurion: -silence-

Ana Paula92: Hey! Someone help me here! Kratos Wildeeeeer!

Kratos Wilder: -crying- …yes?

Ana Paula92: What? Why are you crying?

Kratos Wilder: Anna died and Kratos is suffering! How can YOU not be crying?

Ana Paula92: I already cried when I was writing it. And Alexa is still sugar-high, when she comes back to normal, she'll probably cry.

Kratos Wilder: Oh, yes, you are right.

Ana Paula92: See? Okay, now, why don't you write a song about it, uh?

Kratos Wilder: Great idea! Oh and just don't call Kratos this time, he is to busy crying… Like me…

Ana Paula92: Okay okay! Noishe, please!

Noishe: Bark!

Ana Paula92: Ohhh.. Okay, forget it. Please review!


	2. Anna's fate

Alexa Aurion: YAHOO! My chappie!

Ana Paula92: You're not still sugar high, right? ..

Alexa Aurion: Aw, so now I can't be happy? v.v …Fine, I'll be calm… (And I rhymed XD)

Ana Paula92: See? I have you trained! o.o

Alexa Aurion: HEY! …But you don't have Kratos trained, do you?

Ana Paula 92: Okay, okay you win… But can we get into the story?

Alexa Aurion: Sure, fine, whatev. Kaisa, do the disclaimer!

Kaisa+appears out of nowhere+ Hey! I'm on holiday here! And I still have to work…+sighs and reads script off script in a very bored voice+ Ana Paula and Alexa Aurion do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco, thankfully; Martel knows what would happen if they did…

Alexa Aurion+offended+ Excuse me!

Ana Paula92: she is right… We could've killed Kratos and Yuan and Martel and Anna and (all the other cool symphonia characters) in one big hug!

Kaisa: Ahahahaha… +vanishes+

Alexa Aurion: You can never get decent muses now.

Ana Paula92: You think?

Alexa Aurion: Yeah… anyway… SHOW MUST GO ON! …Or rather, on with the show!

Kratos stared at where Anna's pendant lay. He couldn't believe it. His entire body, as well as his mind, was numb with shock, horror and intense grief. Anna… His Anna... Gone... like Lloyd as well. His entire life shattered in a matter of moments.

"ANNA! LLOYD!" he shrieked, cursing the heavens for his ill luck. When only silence, a silence that threatened to engulf him, answered his cry, his plea of alarming helplessness for one always so calm collected and detached as himself, Lord Kratos Aurion, the well respected Seraph, broke down and mourned for the loss of his only family.

-----

"Mommy?" Lloyd prodded his mother carefully; she was bleeding badly. "Where's Daddy gawn?"

Anna slowly opened her eyes. "Lloyd…" She broke off. Truth was she didn't know either. Knowing Kratos' enraged reaction to Kvar's appearance, he could be dead for all she knew. She wasn't really going to tell a three year old she thought his father, his hero, was dead. "He's looking for us… so be a good boy 'till then, alright?" She breathed in with some difficulty. Any breath could be her last one. She smiled in spite of her dire situation. Kratos always obliged her pleas... except 'sit'. He hadn't disappointed her…Yet.

-----

Dirk hadn't expected to meet anyone in the woods, except a few wolves and bees. He certainly didn't expect to find an oversized green and silver cross between a wolf and a dog bounding- or, more accurately, limping- through the undergrowth. When he did, he knew something had happened. Come to think of it, he had heard a little commotion near the human ranch, and seen a little magic used.

"What's up boy?" he asked the wolf-creature. It whined, and turned tail, back in the direction it had come from. Dirk followed it cautiously; there could be some Desians nearby.

"…Noishe…?" Dirk heard a woman gasp. It was barely audible; Dirk assumed she could be injured. He forced his way through the bushes to where the creature had gone.

Lying in a pool of crimson was a lady of around twenty three. What little of her hair that wasn't encrusted with blood was a deep copper brown colour. Lying on her chest was a young boy of three, also covered in blood, but not his own. The baby boy had his mother's coppery hair.

"Mommy, dere's a stwange man hwere…" The boy was evidently still conscious. His mother seemed to be on the verge of death; at least, she seemed to be as she looked up at Dirk.

"Miss, what happened here? You're hurt!"

"Its nothing…" she broke off, coughing, splattering blood on her son and herself. She lifted the boy with weak arms, and gave him to Dirk. "Please… take Lloyd… look after him until…" she broke off again, this time coughing up more blood. Dirk got the slight impression that she might not last much longer.

"Miss, what may your name and your child's name be?" he asked.

"Lloyd… and my name's Anna…" she paused, her breath growing alarmingly ragged. "My husband's name is… Kratos… Irving-Aur…" She gave a hacking cough, and her eyes grew unfocused. Her entire body grew limp. Dirk wondered if she had died or passed out.

Lloyd's shrill voice cut sharply into Dirk's thoughts. Lloyd evidently had realised that his mother was unconscious, at the very least.

Dirk decided to get Lloyd and Anna to his home just outside the forest. He lifted the baby boy. His mother, Dirk thought, would rather have her son saved before her, so he took Lloyd.

When he returned to take Anna (Noishe had followed Dirk, and was now watching over Lloyd), Dirk found, to his horror, that Anna's body had vanished. After several agonising moments, Dirk realised that Lloyd's father- or someone else- had found Anna's corpse and taken it. Or.. In the worst case, it was eaten by monsters. He couldn't tell, because of the large amounts of blood everywhere.

He returned home, resolved to raise Lloyd for his parents' sake, and build Anna a grave as a memorial.

Alexa Aurion: Andddddddddd… CUT! Like it?

Kratos Wider: WAAAH! T.T Poor Anna… and Kratty…

Alexa Aurion: … +Hands her tissues+

Ana Paula92: Wow. But why isn't Kratos' name 'Aurion'?

Alexa Aurion+groans+

Kratos Wilder: O.O I KNOW! I KNOW!

Ana Paula92: Now she's hyper! I'm the last of the sane… T.T

Kratos Wilder: You did my trick, but used Kratos instead!

Alexa Aurion: HUZZAH+hits 'correct' buzzer+

Kratos: What in Symphonia is going on here?

Ana Paula92: Uh oh! Alexa! Close the window!

Alexa Aurion+Hits 'close'+ Safe!

Kratos+famous 'evil glare'+

All three girls+Back away+

Alexa Aurion: Review before Kratos casts Judgment on us! PLEASE!

Ana Paula92 & Kratos Wilder: PLEASE!


	3. After the Adventure

Ana Paula92: NOW I WROTE IT TOO! WHY DO PEOPLE ONLY REVIEW FOR ALEXAAAAAAAAA? T.T

Alexa Aurion: Because they are smart?

Ana Paula92: Shut up -.-

Alexa Aurion: Tehehee!

Ana Paula92: Stop laughing! I told ya my evil face is not funny!

Alexa Aurion+stops laughing+ Uh… ok. Sorry.

Ana Paula92: Good.

Genis: …What is all this noise? I can't sleep!

Ana Paula92: Sheesh, Genis, just put the pillow on your head that you'll not hear it.

Genis: …Uh, ok.

Ana Paula92: Hey! Alexa, I just thought of something!

Alexa Aurion: What's that?

Ana Paula92: Why there is Zeroshii and Sheelos, Colloyd and Llolette, but only Gensea?

Alexa Aurion: Uh… Dunno?

Ana Paula92: Try to put "P" of "Presea" in the place of "G" of "Genis"

Alexa Aurion: Oh... that was low. +Grimaces+

Ana Paula92+Laughs+

Kratos Wilder: That wouldn't work with Kranna and Yuartel, and…

Ana Paula92: …Shut up! It was a JOKE! A JOOOKEEEEE! T-T

Kratos Wilder: Oh… Ok, sorry. Can I read the story now?

Ana Paula92: Sure! Enjoy!

* * *

16 years have passed since then. Lloyd had grown up as Dirk's adoptive son. He turned out to be very strong of heart and as a swordsman too. He got known as hero Lloyd, after defeating Mithos in the Tales we all know. The worlds where reunited, and he left in a journey with Colette to collect (AN: Hey! That rhymes!) all the Exspheres remaining in all Symphonia and destroy then; he would do anything to prevent that what happened to his mother, Marble and Alicia happening to another innocent people. 

He was going along well with Colette, but they were still too innocent to admit each other's love. Well… Eventually, they would be together.

As for Genis and Raine, after a year traveling to stop the discrimination, they split apart. Raine was working as an archeology, as for her old job, as a teacher in Iselia; Phaidra was doing a good job as her substitute.

As soon as Palmacosta was rebuilt, Genis went there as one of the top students. He was often in touch with his sister, that could visit him every weekend with her Rheiard, but he had barely seen his other friends.

Regal and Presea were both working in Altamira. Regal finally removed those horrible shackles, and Presea was doing fine as the so popular Klonoa.

The girl finally had start to age again, and as all teenagers, she had grown a lot in a couple years. Regal was impressed with that.

Sheena was now the new leader of Mizuho, and was always very busy. She often got missions so she could travel and see her friends on the way, but that was it: she couldn't see them so much anymore.

Zelos was not the Chosen anymore, but he was still important. But then again, why wouldn't the Great Zelos Wilder be? He was _always_ getting all the attentions, mainly now that he worked as prime minister. It was a much better "job" then being the Chosen… And he was glad he finally was free.

Yuan was working with the Renegades to destroy the remaining Desians and build graveyards in the place where once the Ranches remained. It was sad, but since many people died there, he felt like it was necessary.

And as for Kratos…well, he was still in Derris Kharlan. For now.

The king formed a World Council, where a president and a vice from each city discussed the destiny of then. It was the better way to attend to everyone's interests. The king was the one who organized it, but was not more important then anyone there. That was democracy.

Lloyd and the others got important names too. They used it to create peace and complete their mission, doing the right things to make the new world better.

Regal was named Altamira's representative, Presea was his vice.

Lloyd got a high position in the police. He needed that authority to get the Exspheres, although he didn't use it for anything else.

Colette and Zelos, as ex-Chosens, were nobles. Zelos continued with everything he had, and the King gave a fortune to Colette's family, that now lived in a mansion on Iselia.

In the beginning, the angel girl didn't want all of it. But Zelos and the others convinced her she deserved it, and she accepted it in the end.

Sheena was Mizuho's representative, Orochi was her vice. Kuchinawa had finally returned to the village, and was living peacefully. He was finally able to forgive Sheena.

Genis was still a student, but as soon as he turned eighteen, he would gain a job as an important researcher. He had potential to become a great mage and studious.

Raine was the leader of her Archeology group. She got permission to study every ruin she wanted to, and that was how she was living now. Linear had joined her too, as her new student.

Yuan, too, after finishing his mission, was working with the government. He was the representative from Exire, but he had more influence then many others representatives.

* * *

Ana Paula92: Welllll, here it is! It sucks, I know, but I think you people needed to understand what happened to the characters after ToS. But I'll do soon some scenes with them. XD 

Alexa Aurion: WHEEE AND I'LL WRITE NEXT CHAPPY!

Ana Paula92: Yes! Now, Kratos – who will appear the next chappie again! Yay! – please…

Kratos: Humph… Review.

Alexa Aurion: O.O Now Kratos is trained too? NOO! THIS CANNOT BE! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!

Kratos: …

Ana Paula92: Uhh… ignore her. Review, please, folks!


	4. Back to Symphonia

Alexa Aurion: Yippee! My chappie!... Hey, that rhymed! XD

Ana Paula92: Shaddup, won't ya?

Alexa Aurion: Meh… no fair…

Kratos+sighs+ You wanted me?

Kratos Wilder: OMG! Is Kratos+hugs him+

Alexa Aurion: Ha… ha… Uh, I think you're strangling him.

Kratos Wilder: Huh? Ooopps… +lets go+

Ana Paula92: Kratos, what are you doing here, anyway?

Kratos: Your co-writer wanted me.

Alexa Aurion: Oh, yeah I did… +hands him script+ Do the disclaimer, please. It is your chappie… +Puppy dog eyes+

Kratos: O.O It is?

Ana Paula92: Why don't you just tell him everything that's gonna happen while you're at it?

Alexa Aurion: Nah that'll spoil it.

Ana Paula92: Wow… she uses her head O.O

Kratos+sighs+ Ana Paula92 and Alexa Aurion don't own Tales of Symphonia or Namco… whoever they are…

All three girls: Meh… idiot, they OWN you.

Kratos: …

Alexa Aurion: Let's just get on with it, shall we?

_Kratos' PoV_

I stared up at the forever the same 'sky' of Derris Kharlan. Four thousand years spent seeing it, and now another eternity to add to it. I wouldn't mind it _quite_ so much if it changed colour, but no, it was forever stuck as that same billowing heliotrope and pitch colour.

Lloyd had once described it quite acutely to the group; like paint running down a drain, he said. I laughed silently, and thanked Lloyd mentally.

Lloyd. I groaned. I knew my train of thought would return to him sometime soon. I missed him terribly. Secretly, I wondered if he did as well. I wished I could visit him…

No. I swore to myself—and to Anna—that I was leaving forever, to stop dragging Lloyd into danger. I couldn't go back.

_If you don't go back, what kind of father would that make you?_ Damn those voices in my head. But it was true. Even though I am not anywhere near the father I wanted to be to Lloyd.

He would be fine by himself. After all, he did grow up to be a strong willed, albeit cheeky and lazy, young man.

_What about Yuan? And Mana?_ Ugh, I'd get no peace at this rate. Still, even if I wanted to, I couldn't go back; I have no idea how to program the teleporters.

_Do you really want to miss Yuan's 4100th birthday?_ I slammed my head against the nearest keyboard. Something bleeped, and the teleporter flickered to life. Dammit, now I have to go back. Although, I would like to see the group again; particularly Lloyd for obvious reasons.

Almost happily, I stepped into the portal. Symphonia, here I come! Heh, Lloyd had better be ready for a surprise visit.

Travelling long distances through teleporters was never an agreeable experience for me, and this time was no exception. I was willing to put up with it, since seeing Lloyd again would be the reward for persevering. I'm sure it was worse this particular time, though. Perhaps it was just because I was desperate to get back to Symphonia.

Symphonia. A luscious, natural landscape… just how I remembered it from before the Ancient War, however many years ago it was.

What was I thinking? Hm, perhaps Lloyd was rubbing off on me a little too much. Regardless, I needed to find Lloyd's whereabouts before he found me.

Without any further hesitation—except debating whether I should fly or not—I spread my cerulean wings without hesitation, and launched my self into the blanket of azure spread across the sky.

Alexa Aurion: Annnd… CUT! Goodish, ne?

Ana Paula92: If by goodish you mean shortish, then yeah.

Alexa Aurion: You make me sound like Raikou… T.T

Kratos: Who?

Kratos Wilder: Uhh… hey, he has a point there.

Alexa Aurion: Go away…. T.T

Ana Paula92: Hey! No, don't! Please review before you go!

Alexa Aurion: What she said+points at Ana Paula92+


	5. Return of an Angel and Sari's appearence

Ana Paula92: TUDUHHH!  
Alexa Aurion+sweatdrops+ Ana Paula92: Okay, here is chappie 5! Kratos is going to visit Lloyd, and I'll introduce a new character! Yay!  
Alexa Aurion: Kratos? Yay!  
Ana Paula92: Noooow... Presea, on with the disclaimers!  
Presea: (robotic voice) Ana Paula92 and Alexa Aurion own nothing. Tales of Symphonia and its characters belongs to Namco, Tales Studios, SA. They don't own Shaman King either.  
Ana Paula92: n.n

Seraph Angel, chapter 5: The return of the Angel and the appearance of Sari!

Kratos landed near Iselia, hidden behind the forest. He though for a moment: Lloyd went on a journey with Colette, right? It was a useless effort to try to find them at Iselia. Well, perhaps Dirk would know something about it, but that was not what he was doing there. It was…something else.  
He found himself walking through the forest. Luckily, or maybe because of the new Mana, there were no monster, so he passed throw it quickly, reaching his son's adoptive father's house in a couple hours.  
There it was. Nothing had changed in the small house. Except, perhaps, that Noishe and Lloyd weren't there.  
He went to the left, to find his wife's grave, with beautiful white roses on it. He guessed Dirk left then there. But how could he know that these were Anna's favorite flowers? Maybe they were Lloyd's, who actually knew that. But, if that was true, he would be in the town or somewhere near, since the flowers seemed to be left there just today.  
He sat down, leaning against his beloved sepulture. Staring at the now dark sky, he saw the beauty of the stars light. He admired then in silence, memories flowing throw his mind.  
"That was your favorite thing to do, uh, beloved?" he was talking to the dead one.  
"A simple thing indeed: just to stare at the stars and the beautiful moon in the night sky. I wonder…if you would like to see this new sky. The words are now reunited, so the constellations of then both are mixed. It's really beautiful. I wish you were here to see it"  
His voice was calm, but anyone could fell a hint of sadness in it.  
"I am sorry, my love. I haven't talked to you in a while. Please forgive me; I was off on Derris Kharlan, taking care of the remaining Exspheres. I know I left our son behind. I am sorry. But…now I'm back"  
The seraph stopped to think a little. Oh, how he missed his dear wife. How much he wished she could just be back…If she was only there…  
A single tear fell from his left eye, the one his hair was not covering.  
"If only you were here…" he whispered softly, more water falling from his face.  
While that, a simple dwarf was staring at his window, smiling at view…of an old friend.  
-  
Lloyd was running throw the city of Palmacosta. Oh, he was late. REALLY late.  
His hair, now a bit longer then when he was in the regeneration journey, was flying behind him. He hadn't grown at all; it seemed he would keep that height for the rest of his life. As he got older, he began to look more like Kratos.  
He had gained more muscles, and his face seemed more mature. Two years could make a great difference.  
Without seen the way properly, he accidentally hit a woman that was passing by. But in the hurry, he just continued to run, only murmuring a "sorry" before disappearing into view.  
"Wait!" yelled the brown-haired woman, but he was already too far away. "Who the hell was that boy?" she thought to herself.  
-  
Lloyd opened the door so suddenly that Genis jumped from his seat.  
"Wow! Lloyd, calm down"  
"What did I miss?" he asked, sitting in the couch next to his friend.  
"Well, it barely started. It was the just the beginning music and"  
"Really? Did Hao appear already? "N-No"  
"Aww... Dammit!" he punched his hand, making Genis jump once again.  
"Lloyd… Calm down… It's just a TV show"  
"Calm down, calm down? Genis, it's a TV! I WANT ONEEEE!" he sobbed Genis laughed, "No, Lloyd, for now only the scholars have these. It's an ancient technology from the Magitechnology, and they're still testing it"  
"Not with this stone ass talk again…" Lloyd murmured under his breath "Excuse me?" Genis asked, looking offended.  
"Er… I said nothing"  
The half-elf sighed. He had gained one of these televisions in a competition. He now was the 1st student of his year, after studying a lot and getting always blue notes in his tests.  
He then turned his attention again to the machine, watching "Shaman King.  
-  
Lloyd finally left Genis's room. He walked down the stairs, and went off the new Palmacosta Academy. As he was walking throw the main street, he saw that woman he had crashed into before. She was walking is his direction.  
"Hey! You!" she called happily.  
"Er… Hi….? Can I help you"  
"You're the guy who hit me"  
"Yes… Sorry for that," he said his hand behind his head.  
"Nah, Don't worry about it. Do you mind talking to me a little?" she asked cheerfully "Uh…. Ok. But why do you want to talk to me"  
"It's a long story. I'll explain it to you." She responded, taking his hand into hers and guiding him to a sneak bar, where they could talk properly.  
After all the explanation, Lloyd was still trying to get what was going on.  
"So… Your name… is Sarinna?" Man, Lloyd thought, I sound like Dad…  
"Yes"  
"And you lost your memory a while ago"  
"That's right"  
"Ok, but what does this have to do with me?" he asked, clearly confused. The brown haired woman, called Sarinna – or Sari, as her friends called her – sighed.  
"You didn't understand at all, did you? I don't remember anything, but for some odd reason you look familiar, and I think it's because I saw you or I knew you before I lost my memory. So here I am, talking to you, because I want to recover my memory"  
Lloyd though for a while, before answering, "Oh, now I got it!" he exclaimed happily. Then he though a little more. He had met so many people in his journey, but he didn't remember her at all! "Uh…. Sorry, but I don't really remember you"  
Sari sighed, looking disappointed. Well, it wasn't really his fault, after all.  
"Anyway, thanks for your help. I really appreciated it. I hope we meet again soon." She waved happily, before leaving the bar.  
"She just left without paying!" Lloyd thought angrily to himself.  
-  
In the meanwhile, Kratos arrived on the city, following the instructions Dirk had given him.  
He would reach the inn, and since it was late, Lloyd would probably be there.  
He would finally meet he beloved son once more…

Ana Paula92: So? How was it?  
Alexa Aurion: Great! I loved it! Now it's myyy time! Yay!  
Ana Paula92: Yep! Man, I wished I could have put in "Lloyd gained the title: TV maniac" XDDDDDDD But I didn't.  
Alexa Aurion+laughs+ I like TV too! And Shaman King!  
Ana Paula92: Yep, we're to the only ones who like Hao!  
The two girls plus Kratos Wilder who appeared from nowhere: Yay!  
Kratos: …Review. 


	6. kratos? Dad?

Alexa Aurion: Yippee! My go! XD

Ana Paula92: Well, as long as it's longer this time…

Alexa Aurion: Aw… go away… v.v

Ana Paula92: If I do, you can't finish this!

Kratos Wilder: That's true.

Alexa Aurion: Fine, just quit ganging up on me! T.T

Kratos: …I still don't get you three. +shakes head+

Alexa Aurion: You don't need to.

Ana Paula92: She's right, you know.

Alexa Aurion: We need a disclaimer!

Kratos: Alexa Aurion and Ana Paula92 do not own Namco…

Alexa Aurion: And thanks, **Can't remember…forgot…** but I don't think we'll need the guns.

Kratos: WTF!

Ana Paula92: I don't think we wanna know…

Can't remember…forgot…: Don't you?

Alexa Aurion: Hey! Don't go giving them any more ideas!

Chapter 6: Reunion

Kratos stared out the window of his room. The stars were shining brightly, like small polished diamonds amongst coal. It reminded him of a cherished, if painful memory involving himself, Lloyd and Anna. Uncharacteristically, he felt a small smile form on his lips. Almost in the same moment, that smile was dashed from his lips as he remembered why he didn't have many memories like that. Not any more, at least.

"Lloyd…" he murmured longingly. It seemed so long since he'd seen his son. Not just the two short years that had passed since he'd left Symphonia.

Suddenly, he found he couldn't bear to be indoors; he'd much rather be outside, sleeping amongst the various grasses in the wild. Or searching for Lloyd.

He clambered out of the window he'd been staring out of, and dropped onto the street below. Silently, like a thief escaping with stolen goods, Kratos dashed out of Palmacosta, unseen.

…Or so he thought.

X-X-X-X

Unknown to him, a young brunette saw him dash off. A brunette named Sari.

"Who was he?" she wondered quietly, chasing him as far as the city gates. "And what kind of idiot leaves the city after ten? Unless…"-Her eyes widened- "He's a thief! …Or, maybe not…" she added, realising where he had come from; the inn had nothing of real value in it.

She shook her head. There was something about him that struck her as familiar, too. That seemed to be happening to her a lot; first Lloyd, now this mysterious person. This was all too confusing.

"Hey! Sari!" She turned at the sound of her name to see Lloyd dashing up to her, followed by a slightly younger blonde.

"Oh, hi, Lloyd," She hesitated, glancing at his companion.

"This is Colette," Lloyd introduced his friend, seeing her pause. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I could ask you the same question!" she retorted playfully.

"_We _were at a meeting… a very boring one at that," he added wistfully. Colette looked slightly offended.

"Lloyd! You don't know how many people still get hurt!" she scolded him.

"Ummm…" Lloyd looked worried. Sari laughed.

"Hey, I saw this guy head out of the city just before."

"Really?" The duo looked at her, curious.

"Yeah; I think he was in a hurry." Why were they so interested, she wondered?

"Did you see what he was wearing?" Colette asked. Sari blinked a couple of times.

"Um, no, not really, he was pretty much in the shadows… besides, its pitch black in places."

Colette blushed. "Ooopps... Yeah it is... heheh… sorry." Lloyd groaned. Sari had the impression Colette apologised a lot.

"Oh, stop doing that already, Colette. I'll look for him in the morning," Lloyd said. "If he's still hanging around."

They left a rather bewildered Sari near the inn. She stood for a few moments, thinking, trying to decide something. Then her mind was set: she'd follow Lloyd the next day to find out who the mysterious person was. Without either Lloyd or the other person knowing, she decided as an afterthought.

X-X-X-X

"Lloyd…" Colette said quietly. Lloyd had been silent all the way back to the inn, which wasn't that far. It was a hopeful –too hopeful –silence.

Lloyd dropped his gaze to the floor. "I know; I know…" he muttered. "I shouldn't be so hopeful. I mean, it's probably someone else, not Dad, yet here I am, getting all worked up about it." He looked at Colette. "Right?"

Colette nodded. "Yeah… sorry."

"What for?"

"Being so pessimistic."

"Pess…i…mist…ick?" Lloyd looked baffled.

Colette laughed at her friend's reply. "Um, never mind. Let's get to bed; I'm tired."

"Me too," the swordsman agreed.

X-X-X-X

Kratos watched as the dawn broke, the suns first ruby tendrils worming their way through the velvet night sky. As the dawn chorus began, he remembered watching the same scene with Anna and a two year old Lloyd.

He moved his sword hilt, which was sticking uncomfortably into his side. He doubted Lloyd would be awake or up; during their journey together, Genis had been known to cast _Icicle_ to wake the young swordsman.

He sat back, the bitter morning breeze ruffling his wild auburn hair. It would be a long wait.

X-X-X-X

Lloyd sat, watching the clouds float nonchalantly past. He wanted to find the person that Sari had seen, but Colette was still asleep, and he knew she would worry if she woke and found him gone. He had little choice but to wait.

"…Lloyd?" Colette yawned, a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" He looked back at her.

"You can go if you want… I'm sorry if I made you wait…" Lloyd half cheered, half groaned at her reply. Typical Colette.

"Thanks, Colette!" Lloyd dashed out of the room, and clattered down the stairs to the entrance to the inn.

In his rush, Lloyd crashed into someone. "OW!"

"Do you like crashing into me or something?" Lloyd blushed as he realised he'd crashed into Sari. Again.

"Sari… I don't, and, uh, I'm in a bit of a rush…"

"I could see that." Sari folded her arms, rather like a mother would to their child.

"Heh… I guess." Lloyd quickly left. Sari hesitated for a few seconds, giving Lloyd a small head start. Then she followed him lithely.

X-X-X-X

"Kratos?" Lloyd's nervous voice echoed in the still, crisp air. He didn't quite know why he was nervous; Kratos was his father, after all.

Kratos glanced back at his son. Lloyd's appearance hadn't changed much, albeit he looked more like his father now. And he was a little taller. Other than that, Lloyd was the same boy Kratos remembered; appearance wise at least.

"Yes. Lloyd?" An instant later, Kratos found himself being half-strangled by a tearful Lloyd.

"I can't believe it!" the boy sobbed happily. "You're back; you're back!"

"Yes, I had noticed." Kratos gently disengaged Lloyd's arms from around his windpipe. "I would appreciate it if you didn't strangle me in your process of showing your happiness."

"Oh…" Lloyd blushed, and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry 'bout that… heh heh." The older man shook his head disbelievungly.

"Even your mother didn't act like you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lloyd looked offended.

"…Nothing." Lloyd gave his father an annoyed look before settling on the grass beside him.

"Bet you wanna know what's been going on since you left. Huh?" Lloyd smirked. Kratos gave him a look that clearly answered the question. Lloyd laughed. "Okay, okay, that was a silly question. Sure, I'll tell you…"

X-X-X-X

Sari watched Lloyd nearly suffocate the older auburn haired man. Both of them seemed familiar to her, the older one more than the younger. She still couldn't understand why, though.

Lloyd seemed perfectly happy with the man, but Sari couldn't help feeling strangely uneasy. Almost as if he'd…

The instant Sari's mind figured out a reason, the man looked back, almost straight at her. Something clicked in her mind, sparking a painful playback in her mind.

_Flashback_

_Blood was everywhere she looked. Everywhere, even on her. Where it had come from, she couldn't think of. It was even on the still body of a three year old boy. The boy looked mortally injured, at the very least…perhaps even dead._

_A dull pain spread up her body. Gasping in pain and –strangely– horror, she stared at the man before her, his blade buried deep into her side. His eyes were forced shut, crimson staining all of his clothes, which were ragged enough with battle. His hair was muddy, and perhaps bloodstained, but she couldn't tell; his hair was a bright auburn._

_What shocked her most was that, when he opened his eyes, their deep hazel was pained. Almost…angry._

_The pain intensified, and she found herself slipping into unconsciousness. As her vision blurred, slowly fading into black, she heard someone shriek a name as if they were dying. Everything grew dim, and only one tought registered in her dying mind: He's a murderer…he killed that boy; trying to kill me!_

_End Flashback_

Sari toppled backwards, aghast. That man, who Lloyd was talking to in such a carefree manner, had tried to kill her. And the little boy… Sari felt a harsh tug at her heartstrings. How could anyone kill such an innocent child?

Only a monster, she realised. Which suited _him _perfectly.

"Bastard…" she whispered. He glanced at her hiding place suspiciously. Another thought ran through her mind: How did he hear her? Then she realised she didn't feel shocked or worried, only expectant, as if it were a rehearsed act.

He silenced Lloyd with a flick of his hand. Sari realised that she couldn't be found; why, she didn't know; only that she shouldn't. She turned, her long ponytail whipping her shoulder, and hastened back towards the city.

X-X-X-X

Kratos heard someone's muffled fall, followed by a curse. He held up one hand to silence Lloyd, who was explaining the democracy system (A/N: does that make sense?). Glancing back to the bushes a little way from them, quickened footfalls reached his sensitive ears. Leaping to his feet, startling Lloyd, Kratos rushed to the edge of the hill, where he could see clearly down the other side.

"Who…?" he murmured, staring at the distant figure. Even though he only see a glimpse of her hair colour, he realised she seemed familiar.

"What's up?" Lloyd asked as he joined his father. Kratos pointed; Lloyd squinted at the rapidly diminishing figure. "Hey…that looks like Sari!" Before Kratos could enquire, Lloyd darted off, following her. Kratos groaned; that was his son all right. Always rushing headlong into something, before thinking it through properly. He followed his son reluctantly to the city.

Alexa Aurion: There, I'm done. +nurses sore hand+

Ana Paula92: Woah, major improvement. n.n

Alexa Aurion: Yeah! n.n

Kratos Wilder: Yeay+celebrates wildly+

Both girls: …

Kratos: …

All girls+sweatdrop+

Alexa Aurion: What're you celebrating about?

Kratos Wilder: Kratos and Lloyd are reunited! How can you not be happy?

Alexa Aurion: O.O I forgot+starts celebrating+

Ana Paula92: Aren't we forgetting something?

Alexa Aurion: What? O.O?

Ana Paula92: … Please review…

Kratos Wilder: Yeah! n.n


	7. Bloody Memories

Ana Paula92: Yay! It's my time! Sooo… Here is the new chapter! I hope you like it :D

Alexa Aurion: Yay! -Cheers- I was crazy to read it!

Ana Paula92: Well, anyways, to do the disclaimers, I'll call… INU-YASHA!

Kratos Wilder: …What the-? This is a ToS story! O.O

Alexa Aurion: -anime falls-

Ana Paula92: Oh... Right... I-I knew that. Ok, so it'll be Sari!

Alexa Aurion: Sari is our OC; she does not belong to ToS…ANd please drop the Lloyd impressions.

Ana Paula92: Oh yeah. Okay, so, Genis, please…

Genis: Ana Paula92 and Alexa Aurion do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of its characters.

Kratos Wilder: Now you choose the right one.

Ana Paula92: Yep! I can do the right thing... Sometimes… Anyway, I liked the fact Sari is ours XD

Kratos: -appears out of nowhere- Are you sure she's yours?

Alexa Aurion: What do you mean by that?

Kratos: -glares- I read this! -waves script-

Alexa Aurion: Oh how cute! He's glaring his famous glare! Ohhhhh! _Kawaiiiiiiii! _But... you nicked the script! -grabs script-

Ana Paula92: …Enjoy... -watches Alexa Aurion and Kratos fighting over script-

Chapter 7 – Seraph Angel – Bloody Memories

Sari was dashing through the small market of Palmacosta. She looked back to see the two men still following her. _He wants to kill me_, she thought at the sight of Kratos running. _He wants to kill me… He'll kill me… I can't. I can't let him…!_ she thought in panic.

"…Sari? Are you OK?" asked a voice behind her.

She turned, to see a purple haired half-elf staring at her. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt with brown large pants and black shoes. He wore a large, blue with white patterns, cloak too.

"Benny, hurry! You have to help me!" she said, grabbing him.

"Hey, what's up? Are you alright?" he asked, as she pushed him behind a large table.

"It's a long story. But I recovered a shape from my past. You see that guy there, with crimson spiky hair?" she asked, joining him and pointing up at Kratos.

"Yes, what about him?" he asked, blinking.

"He is the guy who tried to kill me." The boy almost jumped in surprise at her statement.

"But he's in his late twenties! That happened about seventeen years ago, he would be about twelve, since he's human! I sense his mana from here, believe me, there's no way…" But the girl cut him off.

"Maybe the same way _I_ stayed the same for all this years…" she said, uncomfortably.

Benny looked down.

"But... Is he after you right now?"

"I don't know. I think he recognized me, and he's a friend of Lloyd! He followed me here… I think he _is _after me!"

The half-elf had neverseen someone screaming and whispering at the same time, but that was exactly what Sari just did.

"It's ok, Sari. We can go away, or we can 'get rid' of him… If it makes you feel safer," he told her, patting the shivering girl's shoulder.

She nodded, as she unsheathed a long sword attached to her ribs, and the man started casting a spell.

"Don't make too much noise… He may hear you." he warned her.

The human got up, silent walking behind the walls of the little shops of the market. As she got close enough, she prepared herself to attack the man. Giving Benny a look to make sure his spell was ready, she jumped, ready to stab Kratos.

But the Seraph was quicker. Noticing the spell, _Thunder Blade_, being cast, he took Lloyd closer with one hand, using the other to cast _Guardian_ and repel the spell and the girl at the same time, protecting both himself and his son.

"Dammit!" she swore, falling to the ground because of the strong man's defense.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on her throat: Kratos's sword dangerously close to her windpipe.

"Who the hell…?" he began, before examining her face closer. His eyes widened at the sight before him. He sheathed his blade again, staring at her, the look on his face somewhere between horror and shock.

"It can't be…" he murmured under his breath.

"What can't be?" asked Lloyd and Sari, both at the same time, staring at him. The angel, however, didn't answer. The girl scrambled to her feet, glaring at the man.

"Sari… You just attacked us!" Lloyd stated the obvious.

"Why did you attack me?" asked Kratos, hiding his face behind his hair. _It can't be…_ he thought. _It just can't be!_ She _is dead! How…? It's not her. It can't be. I killed her…_

"You killed me…" she said, but it was more like a whisper, only loud enough for both males plus Benny, who was still hidden, to hear. "You tried to kill me…"

Somehow, she felt guilty for saying that and for trying to kill the man. A strange feeling… Perhaps related to her past memory? But how…? He tried killing her for crying out loud!

"Who are you?" he asked coldly.

She was taken aback by his question. He had tried to kill her. He had killed that young boy, and he didn't even remember?

"What?" she yelled, angry, making both Lloyd and Benny jump in surprise. "You killed me, you killed the boy and you don't remember!"

"How can you be dead if you are here, right in front of my eyes?" he replied, simply.

Sari stopped to think for a moment. Oh, she was mad…

"You didn't kill me physically. You killed me emotionally. You killed my mind, my memories!" She screamed so loud that the people around stopped what they were doing to see what was all the commotion about. "And even so you don't recognize me? You have no idea who I was; you're just another blood thirsty person, aren't you?"

Kratos finally showed his eyes, lowering his head so his hair wouldn't cover them. He had a pained, almost scared look. He glared at her; she could fell the sadness in his eyes. _Why does he suffer so much?_ She wondered, but then hit her own head. _Why am I bothered? Baka!_

"I do recognize your body. And I do know who that boy was. But that person…would never punish me for what I did." He said, turning around. _That was my function_, he thought.

He walked away, Lloyd soon following him after giving Sari a good bye, and leaving behind a thoughtful human and a surprised half-elf.

-

"Kratos," said a voice, which the Seraph immediately recognized.

He was at the window, looking at the stars from his room at the inn. The boy entered, closing the door behind him.

"What's that, Genis?" he asked, not facing him, only these shining things in the sky.

"It's about the commotion today in the market. What was that all about?"

Kratos didn't answer, but thought for a moment before saying:

"You saw it all?" Even though he wasn't facing the boy he could feel him nodding.

"Yes, many people did. Is that what I think it is?" he wondered, the word slowly letting his lips behind.

"You're a smart boy. You're probably thinking what I did."

"So, she's…"

Kratos nodded.

"And the small boy was he…?" The adult repeated his motion.

"Please, don't tell him just yet."

"I won't, I promise." The half-elf smiled before his vow.

"Thank you… Now, if you don't mind, I would like you to leave me alone… I need sometime to think."

The boy said nothing more, only left the room, to leave the man with his thoughts.

_Anna…_

-

Ana Paula92: So… Did you enjoy it?

Alexa Aurion: O.O This was dramatic!

Kratos Wilder: Yes, it was. O.O

Ana Paula92: I like drama. Leave me alooooone.

Alexa Aurion: -sweats drops- Ok, anyway…Who will you call? A ToS character this time, please… -sigh-

Ana Paula92: I was thinking on calling Benny…

Alexa Aurion: But he is our OC!

Ana Paula92: I know… So, I'll just call Genis again. And, for next chappie, be prepared! It will talk about Sari and everything that happened to her after _that_ –evil laughs-

Genis: …Errm…Review?


	8. Reflections

Alexa Aurion: Whoot! Seen our reviews? –Dances-

Ana Paula92: Um, yeah, but so what?

Alexa Aurion: -.- Never mind –counts reviews-

Kratos Wilder: Who's gonna do the disclaimer?

Ana Paula92: Genis?

Alexa Aurion: Nope, you scare him… so I chose Lloyd!

-Lloyd appears from nowhere-

Kratos Wilder: Yeay! Is Lloyd!

Lloyd: WTF? Where am I?

Alexa Aurion: In… uh, our little fantasy world?

Lloyd: …

Ana Paula92: Sheesh, see how much he acts like Kratos?

Alexa Aurion: Um… Lloyd, could you do the disclaimer?

Lloyd: Uh-huh… Alexa Aurion and Ana Paula92 don't own Namco or… Tales of Sym…Symphonia… Hey! You have Dad's surname!

Alexa Aurion: Um…My chappie… so, let's get going!

Chapter 8: Reflections

Sari still couldn't believe Kratos' words. What did he mean, the person he'd… murdered… what did he mean, she wouldn't kill him! It was insane to think that. Unless…she wanted him to kill her for some reason. No. Sari shook her head. Why would anyone want that? It was insane.

"…Sari?" Even though Benny spoke quietly, the silence of the night made Sari jump.

"Yeah, Benny? What's the matter?"

"I was going to ask you that question." Benny blinked. Sari looked away.

"I'm fine, you idiot!" she protested. "I'm just a little…"

"Confused?" the half elf finished for her. She nodded. Benny groaned.

"Look, Sari, I know you want your memory back… but that man… he's way stronger than both of us put together."

"Don't you think I know that?" Sari snapped in reply. When Benny didn't reply, she sighed, turned back to her friend and mumbled, "Okay, I admit it, I was harsh. But everything's completely… screwed… at the moment. I mean, that guy killed me... but I feel guilty for saying that about him."

"Sari… I know I'll never really understand this, but calm down a little. I had to convince the Governor-General that you were shocked with what happened today. Just don't try killing him in the city again, okay?" Benny gently took Sari's hand. She shook him off.

"Do you think I should…?" she hesitated. "Do you think I should ask Lloyd about this?"

Benny stared at her. "What gave you that idea?"

Sari shrugged. She didn't actually know why she had suggested that. She'd known that Benny would protest.

""He might know a little about that guy… so maybe he can help me." Benny still didn't stop staring at her.

"But Sari! He knows that guy; you told me they were talking together! For all we know he could be trying to kill you again!" Sari stayed silent. Benny hadn't seen the look she saw on the man's face. That look of sadness, remorse… Longing for redemption.

"Can I stay at yours tonight, Benny?" she asked. _If he's right, I don't really want to be in my house alone, do I,_ she thought.

"Well, yeah. Only it's a bit of a mess." Benny looked surprised at Sari's sudden change of subject.

"Thanks. I'll be round in… uh, half an hour?" Sari tilted her head back so she could see the glowing face of the town clock. "So, around quarter to eleven?" Benny nodded.

"Okay with me." He left her with her thoughts. Sari watched him. She quite liked him… but somehow, she felt like she was betraying two important people with that thought. Weird.

"I wonder who the baby boy was?" she asked aloud. "And why did he get killed as well? Unless…Was he my kid?" As she spoke those words, the moon emerged from behind some cloud, casting light on her left hand. It seemed to be giving her a clue.

Sari groaned. First finding out that she was almost killed by a twenty eight year old; now the moon was giving her clues? She would lose it if she wasn't careful.

"Alright, what's so special about my left hand?" She examined it closely. All there was –out of the ordinary at least—was a roughly circular shaped scar, with a few faint grey tendrils creeping form it. Come to think of it, one of the students had a stone on the back of his hand, and it had similar grey markings coming from it.

"But how did I get the scar in the first place?" she murmured, resolving to ask Benny or the student about it.

-

Kratos watched the young girl leave the square. He sighed quietly to himself; he had problems of his own.

One: Who exactly was… this Sari person? Even if she was who he thought she was, wouldn't she be older? Unless… no, that was too unlikely… wasn't it?

Two: Keeping his 'discovery' secret from Lloyd. Luckily, he knew he could trust Genis to keep it a secret, but either of them could let it slip accidentally to Lloyd…

Kratos groaned; all of this speculation was getting on his nerves. He needed to find out more about Sari before he tried to figure out any more.

"Hey, Dad?" Kratos glanced back over his shoulder. Lloyd was standing at the doorway, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Yes, Lloyd?" Kratos looked back out the window.

"Um… why aren't you asleep?" Kratos shook his head slightly.

"Lloyd… I could ask you the same question."

Lloyd thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah, you could. Opps."

Kratos toyed with the idea of asking about Sari, but thought better of it. Best save it for when he's more awake.

"Speaking of getting some sleep, you should get some Lloyd." Lloyd grimaced, but he agreed, since he was already half asleep.

Once his son left the room, Kratos' thoughts wandered back to Sari. There was just something about her…

-

Sari sat alone in her house. Her clothes and other junk lay scattered around her, but she didn't see it. She was too absorbed in her thoughts. If Lloyd was such a good friend with that… _person_, wouldn't he know about whether that guy tried to kill her or not? This was all to confusing for its own good.

"I should get going…Benny'll be wondering where I am…" Sari stood up, ramming a few things into her satchel. In almost the same moment, she hurried out of her home into the black abyss of the night town.

-

Alexa Aurion: And there ya go!

Ana Paula92: Yeah! …Now what?

Kratos Wilder: Uh… You ask for reviews…

Alexa Aurion: Then you write the next chappie!

Ana Paula92: Woople doo…

Alexa Aurion: Good idea!

Ana Paula92: …?

Alexa Aurion: Presea!

Presea: -poofs out of nowhere- Yahoo. Woople doo.

Kratos Wilder: Did that mean 'review please'?

Alexa Aurion: I THINK so… Help me! I'm becoming Lloyd!…Oh, wait! I get to be related to Kratos!

Ana Paula92: Sheesh. Review?


	9. Lost Memories

Ana Paula92: Okay, this will be a sad chapter. And it's a song fic. But I think you may enjoy it.

Alexa Aurion: n.n

Ana Paula92: Sah! We'll be updating more times now, since Alexa's brother will not fight for the computer with her anymore!

Alexa Aurion: That's right! The computer is ALL mine!

Ana Paula92: Okay, now on with the disclaimers! Sheena, please?

Sheena: I call upon thee – (stops in the middle) – sorry; I was killing a perverted Chosen. Well, Ana Paula92 and Alexa Aurion DON'T own Tales of Symphonia or its characters.

Zelos: Wow! Thank you hunnies! You just saved my life!

Ana Paula92: You're welcome, Zel-kun! n.n

Alexa Aurion: Well, we don't own ToS yet… We're planning to kidnap Kosuke Fujishima and making them give Tales to us! –Evil giggle-

Zelos: No! You will not own my hunnies, I own then!

Sheena: I call upon the maiden of mist. I summon you, come, Undine!

Undine: - kills Zelos –

Ana Paula92: Thanks, Sheena! Weeeell, enjoy!

(We don't own the song Who Knows, form Avril Lavinge, too)

_Seraph Angel, chapter 9: Lost Memories_

Sari was sitting in a couch on Benny's house. It was already half two, but she couldn't sleep at all. She wondered why?

_Why do you look so familiar?_

_I could swear I have seen your face before._

Oh, yes. The event was still bothering her. That pained expression on the man's face… She wondered what did he meant saying what he did?

What happened in her past?

At a moment, a strange though crossed her mind. What if she just talked to him? It could be dangerous, if he was still trying to kill her. But he had the chance, and didn't kill her. So… What was going on?

_I think I like that you seem sincere._

_I think I'd like to know you a little bit more._

Thinking now, she wasn't afraid of him. It was weird. Now that she met him, she felt so…empty. She missed something. She didn't know what. But she knew it was important. She…felt guilty for not remembering.

_I think there's something more._

_Life's worth living for._

Whatever happened…in those sixteen years she was sleeping, what happened? She had lost her memory, but…it was like something more important was lost, and now she was trying to find it. It was strange, though. Just thinking about that man, she felt warm. She felt comfortable.

_Who knows, what could happen_

_Do what you do_

_Just keep on laughing._

He had a trauma. That was it. She couldn't find another explanation for that look in his eyes.

And she was probably related to it…

_One thing's true_

_There's always a brand new day._

Still, it had been sixteen years.

She brushed her hair behind her ear, thoughtfully, and surprised herself to find her face wet. Was she crying?

_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day._

That song... It was inside her head, but she couldn't quite remember where she got it from. Suddenly, a memory came back to her. A memory from her lost past...

- Flashback -

She was sitting near a lake, of a large town she didn't recognize at all. By her side there was a dog, waving his tail happily. Well, it looked like a dog. She didn't really know... what was that…_ thing_?

She had been singing. Her voice softly echoed by the silvery water, floating like an audible whisper.

_How do you always have an opinion_

_And how do you always find the best way to compromise_

_We don't need to have a reason_

_We don't need anything, we're just wasting time._

She heard someone approaching behind her back, but she didn't move. She knew who he was. He silently sat beside her. He just waited, enjoying the song she created from nothing.

"I'm sorry," she said, finally breaking the silence.

"No, it was not your fault," he replied softly, gently taking a red strand of hair and pulling it behind his ear. "I cannot understand how you feel right now, so you have all the right to shout with me. I cannot know how it is to carry a child..." His last sentence was more like a whisper.

She put her hand on her now huge belly, smiling.

"No, I overreacted. You don't have to worry, Kratos."

He laughed, lying in the grass. She continued:

"You know I was born here in Luin, right?"

He nodded.

"Well... My mother passed away when I was still little, so I know little about been a mother. You see: when I was a child, I was scared of giving birth. I mean, my mother passed by thirteen hours of great pain, and I saw it with my own eyes. Right after, she and my brother, who was barely born, both died. I was only seven, and I was weak. It was a few years before the Desians caught me. I never stopped to think about it when I was at the Human Ranch, but I was scared. I think that my fear returned for a while, but it's gone now, you don't have to worry, okay?"

He didn't answer, but took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Go on with your music. I didn't wish to make you stop."

She giggled, knowing all he wanted was to hear her voice more.

_I think there's something more_

_Life's worth living for._

She continued…

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do_

_Just keep on laughing!_

_One thing's true:_

_There's always a brand new day..._

_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day..._

_How do you always have an opinion?_

_And how do you always find the best way to compromise_

_We don't need to have a reason,_

_We don't need anything, we're just wasting time!_

-End of Flashback –

Sari sat, quiet and perplexed in the couch.

So, she really knew that guy, Kratos.

And she had been, indeed, pregnant. So... Was that three year old boy her son?

And who was his father?

And the song, she wrote it herself, right?

What was Kratos for her?

There were so many questions...

But at least, now she knew she was born in Luin and about her mother's death.

She asked herself, if she had a sequel flashback, would she find herself yelling at the red head?

So many things to know...

And all she remembered clearly at all was the song.

She sang it, reminiscence of her lost past.

Her voice, melodic, echoed for the entire city, whispering in the farthest part of the city. A false and lost joy she had, before falling asleep in the soft couch.

_Find yourself..._

_'Cause I can't find you!_

_Be yourself,_

_Who are you?_

_Find yourself,_

_'Cause I can't find you_

_Be yourself,_

_Who are you?_

_So you go and make it happen_

_Do your best_

_Just keep on laughing_

_I'm telling you_

_There's always a brand new day._

* * *

Ana Paula92: Sooo here it is! Hope you enjoyed it! 

Alexa Aurion: That was so sad! T.T

Kratos Wilder: Yeah, it's perfect! n.n

Ana Paula92: -giggles- Well, anyways, who wants to ask the reviews?

Kratos Wilder: Uh... Martel? XD

Ana Paula92: GREAT IDEA! MARTEL, PLEASE! -overjoyed-

Martel: o.o? Uh... OK... Review? n.n'


	10. Love Lost

Alexa Aurion: Yippee! New chappie! n.n

Ana Paula92: Yeay! …What'll happen?

Alexa Aurion: That would be telling, ne? Anyways, disclaimers!

Yuan: -appears out of nowhere- WTF!

Alexa Aurion: Yeay! Yuan!

Mira Fujibayashi: OMFG! YUIE-SAMA! –glomps yuan-

Yuan: Help... can't breathe...

Alexa Aurion: Um... Mira, you can have Yuan later… he's needed here right now…

Ana Paula92: O.o

Alexa Aurion: Yeah, I have weird friends.

Yuan: Uh… -stares at girls- These… _people_ thankfully don't own Tales of Symphonia or NAMCO.

Alexa Aurion: Not again… We don't own _No-One but You_ by Queen…

Chapter 10: Lost Love

Kratos stared out across the sea. He and Lloyd had planned to meet up a little later; the boy was visiting his friends, and then attending a meeting which he had managed to drag Kratos into as well. Still, it wasn't for another three hours, which suited both the Seraph and his son just fine.

His thoughts drifted back to those of the previous night. Was Sari _really_ who he thought she was? But even if she was, after what she pulled, would she be able to freely talk to him?

He lay back, smirking slightly as he remembered a similar point beforehand in his life, before Lloyd was born. Only, it had been in Luin, and…_she_ had already been there.

He decided to wait. One way or another, he would see her soon. He just knew it.

-

Sari watched the red headed man. She still couldn't understand why she felt so… empty. It wasn't like he was anyone special, was it? …Or was it? Not having her full memory, how could she be sure?

"Um… Kratos?" she asked, walking over to him. He glanced up at her.

"I see you remember my name." Sari blinked.

"What is that supposed to mean!" she demanded.

"Calm down." He shook his head. "I meant, yesterday you did not know my name, yet today you appear to."

"Oh…" Sari blushed. Should she tell him about the flashback?

"…Are you planning to attack me again?" Her head shot up like an elastic band snapping.

"N-no-!" she exclaimed, before she noticed him smirking. "Hey!"

Kratos stretched, and sat up. "Please, don't start our shouting match again. I believe you nearly deafened me the last time."

"Oh… What were we arguing about?"

"You don't remember?" Kratos seemed surprised, and a little…nervous.

"Oh… wait, yeah, I do," Sari said hurriedly, not wanting to go into detail.

"Hmm."

Kratos had a way of speaking without saying a word, Sari noticed. She felt like he was asking her continue.

So she did.

"You knew me before, didn't you?"

Kratos glanced at her inquisitively. "Before…?"

"Before I lost my memory!" she exclaimed. Did this guy _ever_ make _anyone's_ life easy? …Where did that come from, Sari wondered?

"I'd assume so." Sari felt like slapping him. His attitude was so infuriating, as was his insane level of calmness!

"Yeah, I think you did. I can remember singing in Luin, next to this…_thing,_ and then you appeared."

"Thing?" Kratos closed his eyes, trying to guess at what she meant. "Noishe?"

"…Noishe…" Sari repeated. The name rang a bell somewhere in the depths of her mind. "Possibly." Kratos gave her a small half-smile which confused Sari: what did he find so funny?

"I can remember you singing every time you were bored. …Or if you just wanted to..."

"Or you asked me to." Sari grinned. Once you got past his blank exterior, he was pretty fun to talk to.

"Hm." They were silent, each basking in the other's company, though for Sari, her feelings were rather mixed: she still couldn't put her finger on why she felt so…natural with him. Ironically, she felt the reason was obvious. Could he be… her child's…?

Almost as if he was answering her question, Kratos spread his fingers in front of him, revealing a silver engagement ring. Sari gasped before she could stop herself. Of course he was married—now she thought about it, she could remember him wearing the same ring in her memory.

"Yes?" Kratos turned to stare at her. Sari pointed to the ring, not trusting her to speak. "This?" Kratos worked the ring a little way up his finger so she read the inscription, _'Forever yours, in life and death.'_ …Forever who's, though?

"It was a…engagement present from my wife, Anna." Sari thought she noticed a slight hesitation before he said 'Anna'. It was so slight that she immediately ignored it.

"Oh…" Sari watched the ring for a few moments. Its inscription was rather familiar, like a book she'd read a thousand times.

After a few moments more silence, Sari gathered up all of her courage and asked, "Why… why did you try to kill me?" The words came out in a rush. Kratos blinked and looked away—was it really?—in shame.

"I had no other choice." His voice was oddly shaky. "It was either…kill you or save o…_your _child,or all three of us died." To Sari, everything seemed to freeze as Kratos spoke, even her heart. Did he mean…? Could it really be true?

"D-did the kid… Did _my_ kid survive!" Sari squeaked, feeling her throat constrict in her excitement.

"Yes… I believe so." Again with the hesitation. He wasn't saying everything he knew, Sari realised. But why was he hiding it?

She pushed her thought aside. Her kid was alive! Problem was, she didn't know his name, did she? Did Kratos?

"Hey, do you remember what his name is?"

"The same as my so—Lloyd. It's Lloyd." He turned away.

Sari looked strangely at his back. There definitely _was_ something he wasn't saying. He wouldn't just interrupt himself on purpose. He just didn't seem to want to tell her something.

"Lloyd? Not… the Lloyd I'm thinking of?" Kratos glanced back over his shoulder at her.

"Perhaps. Wouldn't you know?" Sari thought for a few moments. If Lloyd _was _her son, that would explain why he seemed so familiar to her.

Kratos hummed a few bars of a song Sari vaguely recognised. He noticed her watching him intently. He half-smiled, and continued humming.

Sari tilted her head to one side. She knew that song…she knew she did…

It hit her. Did she write songs or something?

"_A hand above the water;  
An angel reaching for the sky."_

Kratos smiled properly now. Sari felt her face burn. He was asking her to continue! …And there was something else hidden in his expression, something… like he was in on a joke she wasn't.

She continued.

"_Is it raining in Heaven–  
Do you want us to cry?_

_And everywhere the broken-hearted_

_On every lonely avenue_

_No-one could reach them_

_No-one but you_

_One by one_

_Only the Good die young_

_They're only flying too close to the sun_

_And life goes on -_

_Without you..._

_Another Tricky Situation_

_I get the drowin' in the Blues_

_And I find myself thinkin'_

_Well - what would you do?_

_Yes! - it was such an operation_

_Forever paying every due_

_Hell, you made a sensation_

_You found a way through - and_

_One by one_

_Only the Good die young_

_They're only flyin' too close to the sun_

_We'll remember -_

_Forever..._

_And now the party must be over_

_I guess we'll never understand_

_The sense of your leaving_

_Was in the way it was planned?_

_And so we grace another table_

_And raise our glasses one more time_

_There's a face at the window_

_And I ain't never, never sayin' goodbye..._

_One by one_

_Only the Good die young_

_They're only flyin' too close to the sun_

_Cryin' for nothing_

_Cryin' for no-one"_

_  
_As Sari's voice faded, she turned to look closer at Kratos. He looked back, the smile still in his eyes.

"That was always one of my favourite songs." If what she'd just thought was true, then he really was paying her a compliment! She blushed hotly again.

"Kratos?"

"Hey!"

Kratos and Sari turned to see Lloyd and another, shorter boy hurtling down the harbour towards them.

"Hi… Sari…Da-Kratos…" Lloyd panted, correcting himself as he caught Kratos' glare.

"Woah, what're you two doing, talking together?" Kratos was glad to see the young half elf keeping his promise.

"We were… merely discussing a point. Nothing to start drawing conclusions from." Sari stared at Kratos, confused. What on Symphonia was he talking about?

Lloyd groaned. "You talk like that just to annoy me, don't you?" Kratos smirked. Lloyd glared at him. "Oh, whatever. Let's go; Colette's already at the meeting."

Kratos made to leave, but Sari caught his hand once the two boys weren't looking.

"Will we be able to talk again tomorrow?" she hissed, pleading him with her eyes.

"I don't…" Sari's puppy-dog look intensified. He groaned; didn't she always do that to him? "I'll try."

"HEY! You coming or what!" Kratos rolled his eyes, and hurried after his son, his mind buzzing.

_That was her alright. No memories, but it was her alright._

-

Alexa Aurion: YIPPEE! I've done it!

Ana Paula92: Man that was long.

Kratos Wilder: Sure was!

Alexa Aurion: Was it good? o.o?

Both girls: YOU BET!

Yuan: …

Alexa Aurion: D'oh! There's always one! -.-

Yuan: Review so I can leave already!


	11. Problems

Ana Paula92: And here comes my chappie! XD wheee! –Jumps-

Alexa Aurion: O.O

Ana Paula92: So... Here it comes! Hope you like it:D

Alexa Aurion: The disclaimers… And, you're hyper…

Ana Paula92: Am I? O.O Ok... Theeeeeeen... Hmm... Let's call Regal!

Regal: … What do I must do?

Ana Paula92: Say the disclaimers!

Regal: Very well. Ana Paula92 and Alexa Aurion don't own ToS or its characters.

Ana Paula92: …He's so serious…

Alexa Aurion: Yeah!

_Chapter 11: Problems_

"Hey, Colette!" Lloyd exclaimed as he saw the girl, standing in the docks and waiting for them.

"Lloyd!" she exclaimed cheerfully, taking his hand.

He grinned, turning to Kratos and Sari.

"Sari, this is Colette. Colette, this is Sari!" he introduced them happily.

"Nice to meet you," the two said at the same time, before giggling.

"Hm… Mrs. Sari, have we meet somewhere before?" asked the ex-Chosen.

"Maybe…" answered the woman, surprised. "It's just that… I lost my memory, so, we may have met before, I wouldn't know."

Kratos raised an eyebrow. Where could Colette possibly have met her? And if she did, she would be a small child and wouldn't remember. So, how…

"I'm sorry." The blonde gave her an apologetic smile.

"No, it's okay. So… Where to?"

Genis answered this one, stepping forward.

"I was thinking on going back to the Inn, I have a surprise for you" he smiled.

Kratos and Lloyd nodded, Colette said "yes!" cheerfully and Sari laughed at the acts from both men, both looking a little like the other one.

"This way!" commanded Genis, pointing to the Inn.

And so they went.

As they got there, the half-elf leading them on the way up, and opening the door to their room.

Everything was dark, and as the light turned on, people jumped from behind chairs, table and bed shouting "SURPRISE!" happily.

The group – except for Genis – jaws dropped in surprise. There was a large paper written "Welcome back, Kratos!" somehow tied to the ceiling, and a cake, candies and all sorts of sweet stuff in the middle of the room.

"What the-" exclaimed the seraph, slight surprised.

Zelos was the first one to act, jumping in the front of the angel with a present in his hands.

"Well… Since you're back, we decided to celebrate! I couldn't miss my bud's father's 'welcome back' party, and I think everyone felt the same, so here we are now!" he said, handing the present. "This is something we all bought. But you just open it later, m'kay?"

Kratos raised an eyebrow, but took the gift anyway.

"Time to celebrate!" yelled the ex-Chosen.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to let Zelos give him the present…" murmured Sheena, slapping her face. Raine laughed, addressing herself to the confused ex-member of Cruxis.

"Genis told us you were back, and Yuan had the idea of the party. What do you think? We reunited the whole group!"

"Yuan? Yuan's here?" asked the man, ignoring the rest of the explanation.

Suddenly, he felt two arms wrapping around him from behind, but before he could react, he was dropped, hitting his face on the ground. Hard.

"I don't even deserve a 'Hi'?" asked the cyan haired half-elf playfully, staring at the man on the floor with a joyful face.

"Yuan… You son of a…" the man began, but before he could finish, he was squashed by a tight bear hug.

"Can't…breath…"

The other Seraph laughed, letting the human go.

"So, how's everything?" Kratos didn't answer, but pointed up to Sari, still trying to breathe naturally, not in gasps. The half-elf's eyes widened.

"Kratos… How's she…" Yuan breathed, but Kratos cut him off.

"I'll explain everything to you later. But not now, not in front of the others." The other man nodded, helping the mercenary to his feet.

In the meanwhile, Lloyd was introducing Sari to his friends. Little did they know, who she really was…

-

"Hey, Kratos!" said the girl, walking up to him and Yuan. It had been a few hours since the party has begun, and the people were spread around the room, making as much as noise as possible – Genis and Presea, both blushing, were talking to each other. Sheena was slapping Zelos, as Raine was talking to Regal, as Lloyd and Colette were, surprisingly, kissing (A/N: Yay for Colloyd fans!)

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she smiled.

Yuan looked with a puzzled face to Kratos, who whispered, "Later, just pretend you never saw her" so only he, with his angelic hearing, could hear.

"Sorry, how rude," he commented, a rare smile crossing his face. "This is Yuan, my old friend. Yuan, that's Sari, she's a friend of Lloyd."

"Yours too…" she mumbled. He gave her a confused look, aand she repeated louder.

"I'm your friend too, Kratos, don't introduce me as Lloyd's friends."

Yuan took Sari's hand, kneeled, and kissed it.

"Pleased to meet you."

The woman blushed.

"Uh… I think I'll get some water. I'll meet up with you later… Bye!" she said, before running off in an attempt to get the blush off her beautiful face.

"You did that to try to see my jealous face again, or just to make her leave us alone?" Kratos asked.

Yuan shrugged.

"I don't know. Both, perhaps. I want to talk to you, alone, and you have no idea of how hilarious your jealous-like face is."

"Come on then. Let's get out of here and let the kids have fun with their party."

He tilted his head to the side, showing the door to his blue-haired friend, who nodded. They left to the city, looking from somewhere where they could talk without the risk of anyone hearing.

Sari saw them going out, and before thinking twice, followed, curious to see what they were going to do.

-

"She lost her memory!" exclaimed Yuan, surprised with the news.

They were sitting on old boxes in the docks, Kratos had been telling his friend everything.

"Indeed. She remembers some shards, but not the essence, the full memory. I do think she remember Lloyd's her son, but I'm not sure if she knows who I am."

"Why don't you tell her, then?" asked the half-elf

"I won't." he responded, not looking up into his friend's face.

"Why not!"

"It just doesn't feel right. And besides… I would be killing the Sari who exists now if I tell her who she was before. She's other person now; Yuan, telling her would be egoism. I don't want to be selfish; I don't wish to destroy the person she became, and her possible future."

Yuan's eyes widened. He looked his friend, and then down, his eyelashes covering the small visible part of his blue eyes.

"Are you sure you're not being selfish, doing that?" he asked, his voice now serene and somehow sad.

"What?" Kratos wondered, noticing the depression of his friend's voice.

"She wants to recover her memory, doesn't she? Of course she knows everything you're saying, Kratos: she knows the risks, she knows about her new memories and the effect of her past, probably. And it doesn't bother her; at least that's what I think. If she talked to you about it, if she wants to find out… Then she has the right to know.

"And besides, are you sure you're trying to protect her? Or are you just trying to look honest and be punished for your crimes doing that? Are you sure that you're not seeking your happiness, only hers, that, according to yourself, it's not the same person anymore. Think about it. _Would **Anna **want you to act like that with her memories?"_

The truth hit Kratos hard, as he too stared at the ground. A thunder rumbled in the sky behind him; it was going to rain.

Sari didn't leave her place, hidden behind other box. A mix of love, hate, confusion and fear ran through her veins.

"Probably not." The red-haired answered finally.

"See? Stop doing that to yourself. If I were you, I would've told everything to her. So… Just think about it, okay?"

He smiled, but Kratos saw straight through it.

"Yuan…" the human looked at him with a hurt face. "Stop that. You can cry if you want. But, please, don't fake that stupid smile!"

The half-elf gluped hard, as if his throat was dry.

Then, drops began falling from the sky. First making the two get wet, and causing Sari to run back to the Inn so she wouldn't get pneumoania.

Then it mixed intently with the half-elf tears, staining his face and soul with envy, envy from having back the one you love.

On the shoulder of his old friend, that night, a Seraph cried, longing for the lost love of his loved one.

-

Ana Paula92: Finish… Poor Yuan! ;.;

Alexa Aurion: -cries like a baby- Yuan….. YUANN… YUIE-SAMAAAAAAAAAA! T.T

Ana Paula92: -coughs- I'm glad to see many of you have realized who Sari is already. For the other ones, who haven't yet, you must have discovered this chappie. And, today… reviews will get cookies!

Reviewers: Yay! Cookies!

Ana Paula92: It was my birthday May 2nd, so I made this ones hope you enjoy it when you…. – whispers – Regal, it's your turn…

Regal: Review.


	12. Truths

Corrine: -Poofs- Where am I?

Alexa Aurion: CORRINE! O.O –Dances dodgy conga-

Ana Paula92: Um, Alexa… I know it's your chappie, but why are you dancing the conga?

Alexa Aurion: I am NOT!

Kratos Wilder: Sure looked like it.

Alexa Aurion: Oh, great. U.U Corrine, could you… do the disclaimer?

Corrine: Okay. Alexa Aurion and Ana Paula92 do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco-

Alexa Aurion: If we did, Anna wouldn't die, and Kratos wouldn't leave! But enough of what we'd do…

Everyone: ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

Chapter 12: Truths

Sari lay curled up in bed, shivering violently, despite the fact she was boiling under the duvet.

Kratos… Why hadn't he told her? Did he _really _want her to suffer when she recovered her memory, if she recovered it? He'd known, all along, hadn't he? Who she was… And he'd told his friend, but not her.

And Lloyd, Lloyd was her son! Kratos had admitted it. So…now all she needed do was to ask Lloyd who his father was and…and she'd find out who her lover had been! Even as she thought, she felt a small shiver pass through her body, though of excitement or anxiety, she couldn't tell. She couldn't really wait…or could she? Kratos, what about Kratos? Dammit, it always came back to him. Always.

Her room's window was still open; she'd forgotten to shut it earlier. She watched the curtains flutter, dancing in an elaborate pattern, the wind catching them as they danced. Smiling, Sari watched them, her thoughts contradicting her expression.

Two sets of footsteps echoed in the silent night air. Sari looked up, snapping out of her thoughts. Who could it be…? Who would be up at this time?

"Hey, Dad? Can we stop now?" Sari instantly recognised the speaker as Lloyd. A rush of excitement passed through her. He was with his dad? Yes! Somewhere up there, Martel had breathed her fortune onto Sari.

"Hmm." It took Sari a few moments to recognise the voice of Kratos. _What in Martel's name was he doing there!_

"Thanks!" Lloyd said, and Sari heard the boy clatter over to something. She could imagine Kratos staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Mmmm… What was it you wanted to talk to me about again?" Lloyd asked in between two large yawns. Kratos stayed silent for a few moments, perhaps thinking.

"…Sari," he said eventually. Sari sat bolt upright in her bed. _What did he say!_

"Uh-huh, what about her?"

"Does she…seem familiar to you in any way?" Sari felt her face twist into a bewildered expression; she could imagine Lloyd's doing the same.

"Well, not really, but…" Lloyd's voice trailed off. Sari sat up properly, moving the curtains slightly so they wouldn't obstruct the words.

She listened intently to the conversation unfold, strangely with a feeling of apprehension.

-

Kratos watched his son carefully as the boy thought about how to explain his feelings. This would decide whether Sari was who he thought she was or not. Other than asking her straight out, Lloyd was the next best choice. The young boy could prove whether Kratos' reasoning was logical or pure insanity.

"Well…" Lloyd hesitated. He looked uncomfortable. "I've never really thought about it." Kratos nodded, mentally urging the boy to hurry up.

"I think… she kinda is…but it's…like she's not…" Lloyd's face twisted with the amount of thought he was giving the subject. "Dad, it's really hard to explain." The boy looked up at his father, and was stunned at what he saw. Kratos' eyes were shining with tears of longing, tears of long lost love; like those the boy had seen when he first found out who the Seraph really was.

"…Dad?" Lloyd reached out to touch Kratos' arm. His father twisted away from Lloyd, as if trying to hide the fact that Lloyd had just helped him to work out some riddle or secret. "Hello? Symphonia calling Kratos Aurion!" Kratos swatted the boy's hand away from his face. Lloyd pouted. "You're not telling me something!" he accused, giving Kratos a glare which was nowhere near as affective as the originator's.

Panic fluttered in the mercenary's eyes. But almost as suddenly, it vanished. "What would I be hiding, Lloyd?"

Lloyd winced, he hadn't expected a comeback. Kratos smirked slightly, knowing he had won.

-

Sari sat frozen in her bed. Kratos knew, Yuan knew, now Lloyd knew? What was wrong with letting her know? Why wouldn't they just say it to her face, who she had really been? What had she done!

Blinking, she felt tears well in her eyes, tears that refused to fall. She thought slowly, shakily trying to fit shards of her memory together.

Where was she when she had been found? …somewhere near… where was it now… Iselia; that was it! She had been found neat Iselia, but why? What had happened there?

…Did she really want to find out?

She shook her head. Of _course_ she wanted to find out what happened to her! It would help her get her memory back.

Eventually, she resolved to find out why she was found near Iselia. Something major must have happened fourteen years ago, so in the village, wouldn't they remember it? Or Kratos would, she knew that, but could she really trust him to tell her the truth now? She shivered; somehow, she felt she should still trust him.

Sari felt the tears fall, slowly, tragically. Each time she felt she was one step closer to recovering her memory, something happened, and her fragile support would fail her, returning her to the first step. Now it had happened again; would she ever be able to remember her life?

She heard Kratos murmur something, down in the town square. She strained her ears to hear his quiet words.

"Anna…should I tell you? Should I tell you who you really are? …Lloyd; should I tell him?" Kratos' voice was strange. It was almost longing… And who was Anna? Wait—he'd said, _'Should I tell you who you really are?' _ That meant…was Sarinna not her actual name? Anna. That sounded less…not hers.

Suddenly, a memory came back her mind. Not her last one, it happened just a few days ago. "It was a…engagement present from my wife, Anna." Said Kratos voice. She though for a moment, before coming back to reality.

Kratos could be talking about anyone, she reasoned.

No, idiot, part of her argued. He meant you, you know it! She blinked, realising he did.

So what should she do? Trust Kratos, talk to Lloyd, visit Iselia, what?

Shivering, confused and indecisive, Sari eventually drifted into an uneasy sleep.

-

Alexa Aurion: Wheeeeee! It's done!

Ana Paula92: Yeah! –Dances-

Kratos Wilder: O.O What's she gonna do?

Corrine: Wouldn't that spoil the story?

Alexa Aurion: Yup.

Ana Paula92: I think everyone does…

Corrine: Oh, of course. Review! –Poofs-


	13. Memories of a Scarred Past

Ana Paula92: Okay! Now it's myyy time to write the chappie n.n Hope you like it!

Alexa Aurion: No, they'll hate you, the story and everything else…

Ana Paula92: Noooo T.T

Alexa Aurion: Heyyy O.O I was kidding...

Ana Paula92: Really? XD Okay then… I'll call... hm… MITHOS YGGDRASILL n.n

Mithos: What about me?

Ana Paula92: Please do the disclaimers, and keep your hot- I mean adult form.

Mithos: … These two definitely _and_ thankfully don't own ToS or its characters…

Alexa Aurion: Hey! -.-

Mithos: -Casts Judgment-

Alexa Aurion: RUN AWAY!

Ana Paula92: -backs away- Um... okaaay. By the way at one point, there's flashbacks mixed with the story. Anyone who's read **Reality in Frost **by _Raspedra Twilight, _think of the chapter in the Tower of Salvation.

Alexa Aurion: ...Let's just get on with it...

_Chapter 13: Memories of a Scarred Past_

Sari stepped into the rebuild city of Luin, feeling faint. She was tired of the whole day of traveling – although she had hitched a ride with some travelers with a caravan – and it was already night; the sunset could no longer be seen in the distance. Her back was aching because of the weird animal that she had ridden; she'd thought it was a mix of elephant and some breed of llama. Her feet were burning in pain, desperate for rest. 

As she walked through the houses, she could recognize some of them, and even one or two people, but even so it was relatively different. Even without her full memory, she could tell the city had really changed in the sixteen years she was out.

She passed by a statue of Lloyd, much to her surprise, and in the distance she could see other statues of some of his friends she had met at the party, back in Palmacosta.

On the pedestal, there was written a small message:

'_An image dedicated to Lloyd Irving, the hero of Symphonia, for saving our beloved world and this dear city.'_

Symphonia… for what she knew, it was their world. She knew the history of the hero. But she had no idea he was Lloyd. No, her _son!_

She turned, shifting her attention to other things, and entered a Weaponry Shop. There were countless weapons on display, and she inspected them, curious. Did she know how to fight, she wondered? Or was she just window-shopping for the good of her health?

Something caught her attention. In the corner of her eye, she saw a long, golden bow. It had something written in an ancient language; somehow she could feel the power of it. She took it in her hands, and tested it without an arrow. She released the bowstring, and it produced a soft twang. _I like it, _she thought.

"Hey, miss. Are you interested in this one?" asked the seller, a man in his mid thirties.

"Yes… I think so. How much is it?" she smiled.

"It's 300 000 gald, but if you buy some arrows, I can make it all for the one price. What do you think?"

She gasped, and stared at the weapon.

"300 000? Isn't it…a little expensive?" Sari asked, nervously.

"Well, it's a really good bow. It has magical words, and it's almost ancient, so it worth the price. And after all, for such a good fighter…"

She blushed at the comment, not taking the eyes off the inscriptions. For some weird reason, she could read them. It was angelic. But how did she know such a language?

"We're taking it," said a voice behind her: someone had crept up behind them. She turned around, and much for her surprise, found Kratos looking at her with a small smile in his face.

"No, I can't afford it," she responded quietly, almost flatly.

"I'm taking it, then. Take it as a gift," he said, handing the seller his money. "I'll take the arrows too, please." The man, wide-eyed because of the money, disappeared behind a door looking for the arrows.

"I can't accept it. It's not fair; I barely know you… I mean, I know you, but I don't…"

He pushed her away, putting her against the wall and firmly holding it with a hand.

He had a pained, but serious look, the look of someone who knew something was true but didn't want to admit it.

"You don't remember anything at all, do you?"

She looked down, not daring to face him. Her gaze rested on his left hand, clenched in a fist, his ring visible. She took it, caressing his palm, clutching it in a way only she would, and in a way only he knew she would.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured, not looking at him. "I need to tell you something, though; I remember who you are… And who Lloyd is. But…there is no reason for you to keep hiding it from me. I know it already, but not because I remember. And Lloyd…why don't you just tell him?"

He didn't answer her.

"What are you scared of? Kratos, he has the right to know. If you don't, then I will… When the time comes."

This time, he looked at her, his eyes hard, yet still gentle, understanding.

"When you recover your memories?" She nodded. Much to her surprise, he planted a small kiss on her cheek, before turning his back. She hadn't noticed, even facing him, but the seller had been there, waiting with her weapons in hand. Kratos took it, gently gave it to her and turned to leave.

"Wait!" she called, going after him.

"Yes?" he asked coldly.

"Um… Thank you… And… There's one last question I would like to ask you. How did you find me?"

"This is the city where you were born," he explained, his face angled slightly to the ground, facing away from her. "When we saw you were missing, I realized there was a good chance you'd be here. I just saw you through the window of the shop, that's all. The others are looking for you too. You'd better go back. That…boyfriend – what's his name again? – of yours is waiting." And with these words, he left.

Sari just stared at his back, before running after him…or rather, trying to. Just before she took the first step, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss…" began a voice. It was the seller, she recognized him as she turned to face him. "I was wondering… haven't I seen you before?"

She though for a moment, before answering:

"Perhaps, you somehow…look a little familiar. What's your name?" she asked cheerfully.

"Ivan…" somehow, the way he pronounced it made her shiver.

"I'm An- Sari." She corrected herself, noticing she was getting used to the idea she was Anna. She didn't even know for sure. So for now, she'd have to get used to Sari.

He smiled gently.

"So, Ms. Sari, would you like to have some tea with me? I'm closing the shop now, so…"

"I'd love to." She giggled, looking to the street, then. "I'll be waiting here. Please don't take too long, okay?"

He smiled, entering the building so he could lock the windows and doors.

She sat near Lloyd's monument, stared at it with somewhat proud eyes. The lake was right behind her, shining in the night. The moon was full, it's rays reflected off the lake's rippling surface; its beauty made her feel engulfed, insignificant, allowed her soul to travel through time, space…in search. For what, though? Memories? It wasn't like she didn't remember. They were all inside her, somewhere… She just had to find them…slowly, pace by pace… So she may go on.

"Hey, are you alright?" said someone's voice. Wait, it was the shopkeeper...Ivan. She slowly turned around. She had been looking at the water, eyes widened.

"Yes…" she answered slowly.

"So, let's go."

"Where to?" she asked. Only now she noticed, that, only because he was familiar, she allowed him to invite her, and she had accepted. And that strange feeling wouldn't leave her gut. She knew him, that she was sure; but that feeling…

"My house." He said. "It's near here. We can have a tea, talk a little… And then, you can go home, or whatever." He smiled faintly. Why did it bother her?

They walked, talking, to his home. After some cups of tea, some chit chat, he brought back that topic:

"So… Don't you remember me?" he asked, smiling. A common smile, but from her point of view, it was…twisted…

"Sorry." She shook her head. "You do look familiar, though. I can't quite remember where I have seen your face before, the fact is-" He cut her off.

"You're Anna, aren't you?" Her eyes widened. Now she was scared. Strange though it was, she was terrified. She looked to the door, not daring to face him. To her worried annoyance—why was she feeling so worried?—it was locked. And the key was nowhere to be seen. Why would she want to run anyway? Who was that man?

"Answer me, please. I need to know…" She turned to him, now examining him. He was definitely human. Brown hair and eyes, he was in his late fifties. A good old man, but that strange aura surrounded him, still.

She nodded, only. "Who are you?" he didn't respond, but gave her another smile, now a truly twisted, an evil one, crossed his face. "Oh, you really don't remember me… It seems you were so weak you had to lock those memories away, wasn't it?"

He was provoking her, she noticed. And she didn't like it. Memories? What memories? She looked back at him, at herself, at the door. His hair… His face… The door… The house… They were all familiar. That was… That had been, long ago, her home. Till that night. The memories that wounded her as much as something else. It had something with a ranch. What was it again? She was no longer seeing him, but somewhere and time distant, in a lost past…

-Flashback-

_He smiled evilly. That face… What had happened to her beloved father, a ten years old Anna asked herself. He reeked of the stale smell of alcohol, and looked somber… His eyes were so… She didn't dare to describe it. It was horrible… Who was he? Where was her father?_

"_Where's Mommy? Where's my Daddy!" she screamed, backing away in terror._

"_Why, dear. You saw your 'mommy'. Right there, in her room. And I'm here. Aren't you recognizing your beloved father?" he laughed, in an awfully twisted voice._

"_No, that was not Mommy!" she screamed, panicking. "Mommy is… Mommy is…"_

_She had seen her mother… In her parent's room, dead, a rope tied to her neck…_

(AN: Now it will come back to reality… It'll exchange between reality and the memory, with italics. Its obvious once you think a little.)

"No…" whispered Sari, "It can't… Don't do this…! DON'T BRING BACK THE MEMORIES I TOOK SO LONG TO BURY!"

_He took an empty glass of wine, aimed at her and then his hand shot down. The glass broke, she cried in pain as small fillets of blood escaped her arm._

"_No! Stop!"_

"It hurts…" she was now crying, trembling. "It hurts… Please, don't… NO!"

_She was running. For almost two hours; it seemed an eternity for her. "Help!" she screamed, into the fields, hoping someone would find her. "Help! Help!" But no one answered. Instead, she heard steps. And there he was. The one she hated so much…_

"NO! STOP IT!" Her father had been laughing. Laughing at her fear, at her panic.

"Father, please… Stop it…!" she screamed, her voice stained with tears.

"Stop what?" he asked, a grin in his lips. "What am I doing, child?" she saw, in horror, he held a sword behind him.

_That blond half-elf, the source of her future living hell, was staring at her, a small group of Desians behind him._

"_Well now, what do we have here?"_

Someone hit the door, hard with their fist; when no one answered, it fell back; someone had kicked it forcefully from the outside. And there he was; Kratos, breathing hard, sword in hand.

"Let her go!" he growled, his teeth gritted. Sari ran to him, staying by his side in a desperate silent plea for safety.

_Scenes of her being… Snapped… She could remember the beating… Some years passed in seconds, memories of beaten, been sexually abused… And even worse things; pains she didn't want to remember… Only hurt…_

"Kratos…" she murmured. "Love, please get rid of him… Before I…"

His eyes widened.

"A-Anna…?" His voice trembled.

"Please… Before I forget again… Before I stop suffering… Before…" He needed no more. His eyes were wet, still he was calm, and with an alarming coldness simply cut the man's head off, giving no change for him to react.

_One day… She couldn't remember it quite clearly… But a man appeared from nowhere, and took her out of Kvar's wraith. Although she couldn't remember it clearly, all she could see was light with this person. Her… savior._

He eyed her, not quite knowing how to react.

"How did you find me?" she asked, gasping, still scared.

"I saw you leaving the store with that man. I had no doubts that it was _him _so…" he replied coldly, getting closer.

Suddenly, they heard steps. And voices. Anna looked up at Kratos, then down at herself. She was at the verge of tears. As they got closer, she realized it was Lloyd and his friends. Her son.

She was a mother after all. Although she wanted to see him, she wouldn't let him see her in her current state. Not thinking twice, she walked to her husband and embraced him, murmuring softly:

"Get us out of here. Don't… Never let him see me like this."

He smiled, knowing what she meant. She sounded worried, like a mother protecting her child from the world's cruelty…or from her own sadness.

And, saying no more, he teleported them both out of there.

_And that person…that beloved…was Kratos._

-End of Flashback-

Ana Paula92: Finish! HALLEULEAH! 8 Pages! -faints-

Alexa Aurion: That was so cute!

Ana Paula92: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! XD

Alexa Aurion: n.n

Ana Paula92: Oh, and sorry for disappointing you guys, after that she will still be Sari-

Alexa Aurion: Aww...

Ana Paula92: Shut up, Alexa. Oh, and this time, reviewers will get pamonha!

Alexa Aurion: What the hell would that be? O.O

Ana Paula92: …Brazilian food. It's good, believe me! It's made with corn and sugar… I love it! n.n

Alexa Aurion: …ENGLISH or NORMAL reviewers, please be careful while eating it.

Ana Paula92: Shut up!

Mithos: -glad he was ignored- Review. –Flees-


	14. Memories and hopes

Alexa Aurion: Wheee! –Plays drums-

Ana Paula92: Alexa, what are you up to?

Alexa Aurion: Playing the drums, duh! More precisely, _I'm in Love with My Car,_ even though I hate cars!

Zelos: Wow, I never knew one of my hunnies played the drums—OW!

Alexa Aurion: Oops, sorry Zelos, I thought your head was one of my drums.

Zelos: That hurt… T-T

Ana Paula92: Why are you here, anyway, Zel-kun? I thought we were using Raine.

Raine: -poofs out of nowhere (man, that is so clichéd) - Oh. Not you! –Points at Alexa-

Alexa Aurion: Me? You were the one who almost knocked me stupid.

Ana Paula92: …I don't think I wanna know…

Alexa Aurion: No, you don't.

Raine: Ana Paula92 and Alexa Aurion do not own Tales of Symphonia, but they do own Sari. And since it was mentioned, they do not own _I'm in Love with My Car _by Queen either.

Alexa Aurion: Actually, it's sung by Roger Taylor, but that's just being picky. XD

Ana Paula92: Is it…?

Alexa Aurion: Well, it's on Queen's album but Roger Tayor-sama sings it!

Ana Paula92: …So why'd you bring that up in the first place?…

_Chapter 14: Memories and hopes_

Sari groaned, clinging to the man beside her. Her knees buckled; teleporting had never agreed with her. …She was actually beginning to get used to the unconnected pieces of her memory coming back to her like that. Surely, that wasn't good for her.

"Anna…" Sari jerked her head from side to side.

"It's still Sarinna," she mumbled lamely. She looked up at Kratos, who still held her wrist. His face was close to hers, she could feel his warm breath on her face. She looked away, abashed. To her conscious side, it felt wrong, she felt as if she was stealing someone else's privilege. But to her, the part of her that was still Anna, as weak as it was, she felt that if it was anyone else, and given half a chance, they'd find themselves on the floor. Injured.

But that sensation was only a weak one, and her more prominent emotions won her over. She pulled away from Kratos, in a way she hoped would let him know she was still on shaky grounds with their relationship. Luckily, he understood her, and let go, moving a few feet away from her.

After a few moments, Sari found her voice. "Where…Where are we?" Kratos shook his head slightly, and smiled softly.

"Lake Umacy," he replied, and Sari was suddenly aware of the lake's presence. She found herself staring at him.

"Why are you…?" She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. Unless she was mistaken (which she doubted), Kratos had just killed… And he was just acting like nothing had… Like it was something he did every day.

Was it? She felt she knew the answer was somewhere inside her…

-Flashback-

"_My Lord, A012 is missing!" A black-clad Desian dashed up to a near albino-haired half-elf._

"_What?" snarled the half-elf. "How could she be missing with Lord…?" He broke off, evidently realising something. From her position in the air-conditioning pipes, the test subject turned to stare anxiously at her saviour._

"_I think he's realised…" she whispered._

"_Humph. Let him try all he wants." The young man rested his hand on the back of her neck. "He knows better than to kill me. …Compared to my own, his strength is meagre." He pressed his hand into her neck. "And it isn't as if I haven't been involved in a massacre before." She shuddered involuntarily. It was unnerving her, how calmly he stated facts that were plain scary. It was as if he were a heartless being, existing only to kill when he spoke like that._

"…_Forgive me, Anna." In her suddenly drowsy state, she only just heard his words. He'd…called her by her name! Well, there _was_ a first time for everything, even for him. Even for idiots; even for heartless mercenaries. He wasn't that heartless, but he was a little…brutal._

_-_End Flashback-

"Sari?" Something cold drenched her face. She moaned. Her face was splashed again, this time; some of the water entered her mouth and trickled down her throat. She coughed.

"Argh…!" She sat up, coughing madly. Beside her, Kratos swore in angelic. She managed to laugh weakly once her fit subsided.

"You do realise I understood that, right?" Kratos pulled a face, showing that he didn't.

"No, I'd forgotten," he admitted. He sat by the lakeside, and motioned for her to join him, which she did.

They sat in silence for a while, their only connection to the outside world being the gentle lapping of the lake and the wildlife scurrying around in the nearby bushes. Sari felt nervous, Kratos' expression was indecipherable. He always kept the same mask-like face on; he never let anyone see his true personality, except Lloyd, and her. She felt almost honoured, it was something she knew she'd never understand; maybe Kratos himself didn't either.

She shook her head. Why was she thinking about such things? There were more important things on her mind; like why her father had hated her so. It couldn't just be his drunkenness; she had felt something deeper than that when he was on the verge of attacking her.

She looked up to see Kratos watching her oddly. Taking a deep breath, Sari decided she should ask about her father. So she did.

Kratos was silent for so long that she was worried in case he wasn't going to answer. But he did eventually, rather hesitantly.

"You never did tell me straight out; what I could piece together was that he was originally an honourable man, but when your mother gave birth to an unhealthy child, she was barely alive, so he killed her with his own hands, hanging her. It was supposed to stop her suffering, but she could have survived, and so did the child, if taken proper care. I don't think he cared. But, after your mother died, his soul also seemed to-" he winced, as if he was reminded of someone he knew well "-and then he began associating with the Desians. I believe he was part of the reason you ended up in the Asgard Ranch."

"Oh my Goddess…" Sari whispered. "So he just left me for them…" She could feel her tears building up behind her eyes. Her father…Her own father had…tried to kill her…

Kratos' hand rested on her cheek, and this time, she didn't protest. She just stayed still, allowing him to caress her in a manner only he would.

"Don't worry," he whispered in her ear. "I won't let anything happen to you or Lloyd. Ever."

"Th-thank you…" she replied shakily. It felt good; knowing she was protected. Yes, she could protect herself, but everyone needed a back-up. And Kratos was hers. She closed her eyes peacefully, trying to get herself some rest.

But something kept nagging at her mind. Something her father had managed to utter before he died. She had a feeling Kratos hadn't heard it, how could he: it was too quiet; even she had difficulty hearing it; it was more like an annoying little voice in her head.

'_He's hurt you once before, why let him do it again?'_

Why, indeed? Wait, how could she trust his words? Kratos _had_ saved her, after all. But she couldn't deny it; he did hide things from her, like who he really was…

-Flashback-

"_I don't care! I don't give a damn!" She struggled against her bonds. The Desians around her, except for the one interrogating her, ignored her._

"_Well?" snapped a new person. She felt her anger fade away. Kvar… Where was…he?_

"_Nothing, sir. She refuses to divulge his whereabouts," reported her interrogator._

"_Yeah, like I'd ever tell you imbeciles!" she spat sarcastically. Kvar sent a lazy lightning spell her way, almost knocking her unconscious._

"_Let's see how well he reacts to that, shall we?" Kvar spoke in a light, almost playful, tone. To him, this was all just a game; just another hunt._

_He didn't have long to wait. Only a few minutes later, a cavern opened in the ground below Kvar, and fangs of earth sprang up, injuring the half-elf._

"_No! Protect Lord Kvar!" Anna didn't pay any heed to the Desians; someone else was occupying her attention._

"_Let's get you out of this…dump." She smiled at him, closing her eyes._

_They didn't escape unnoticed. She could tell; Kratos' body tensed for a few seconds, before an entirely new sensation washed over her. What was it?_

_--_End Flashback—

Sari shook her head. Everything after that was fuzzy, except her strong emotions: shock, disbelief and anger. For a few moments, she was motionless, absorbed in her thoughts. …Blue… She could remember blue… And wings… Feathers, too…

Something jumped out at her, in her mind. In her old home, wasn't there a photo on the mantelpiece of her outside a temple or church? …Wait. She had been a priestess, she could remember that. But what did that—?

She inhaled sharply, remembering a drawing in one of the scriptures.

_An angel with cerulean wings and auburn hair; one of the Ancient Heroes._

…But that was ridiculous. Kratos wasn't that old. She shook her head again, withdrawing into the outside world.

She looked around for Kratos. There he was, not too far away, lying on his back. At first glance, he appeared to be sun bathing; it was several seconds before Sari realised that he was actually star-gazing.

She watched him, trying to imagine him with angel wings. A definite image sprung to mind: him facing away from her, by the exact same lake. He dropped his head as mana swirled around him, sparkling like shooting stars. A second's breath later, and wings had spread on his back, quivering like a cat about to pounce. Was that…what she felt that mix of emotions about?

_But why hadn't he told her?_ It bugged her, how much he knew and how little he told her.

'_I can't tell you everything; it would take all your life.'_

She had laughed, told him to stop chiding her. It was strange, now she felt angrier, but happier.

Suddenly, she became aware of Kratos leaning over her (she'd lain down), waving his hand in front of her eyes in a purposely clichéd manner. She stifled a giggle, and sat up.

"What's the matter?"

Kratos sighed in mock exasperation. "I said, you should head back. Lloyd and his friends will be frantic about you."

"What about you?" Sari shot back.

"Lloyd knows perfectly well I'm not—well…" He shook his head. "I'm serious, especially the Cho- sorry, _Colette,_ will be worried." Sari blinked. Of course, Colette had been the Chosen of Sylvarant not so long ago.

"Well, okay. What about you?" she asked; standing and walking over to the bushes that led away from the lake.

"I'll catch up later." She nodded. Kratos glanced at her.

"You should dust yourself down," he advised her.

"Oh," Sari said, glancing at her dress, "right." She brushed her dress quickly. She was unnerved, yet again, by the mercenary. Annoyingly, Kratos didn't seem to be very talkative after his small advice. Before leaving, though, she saw a small woden house near the lake. It looked familiar, somehow. "Who lived there?" she wondered.

She sighed to herself and began trekking back to Luin. Hopefully, so could make it before the others were too worried about her.

-

Kratos let her have a few moments head-start. Then he began to follow her, but something caught his eye, in the bushes. It was right beside where Sari had brushed herself down. Feeling his curiosity pipe up a notch, Kratos went over to look.

Later on, he both wished he hadn't, but then, he'd never had found out.

Lying on the bush's leaves, caught on some twigs, was a semi-translucent feather. A bronzy-green angel's feather.

-

Alexa Aurion: Aaaand, cut! That's a rap, folks!

Ana Paula92: Aww, but it was getting interesting!

Alexa Aurion: What, you want me to write even MORE? O.O Hell no.

Raine: …

Ana Paula92: Well, I guess we're not seeing anymore from Alexa this chappie…

Raine: Reviews will be appreciated by the authoresses. Flames will be ignored or treated with… my cooking? O.o

Ana Paula92: Ooookay… Moving on…

Raine: EXPLAIN!

Alexa Aurion: Look, a ruin!

Raine: WHERE? –Runs off in a fangirl state-

Ana Paula92: Um… Review?


	15. Faithful Past

Ana Paula92: Tadah! My turn! I hope you all liked the previous chapters:D

Alexa Aurion: Of course they liked! It was myyy chappie! ...Even though I was a bit evil at the end... -Evil grin-

Ana Paula92: Yeah, it was, wasn't it? XD But now it's my turn!

Alexa Aurion: n.n

Ana Paula92: And people keep recognizing only you. THIS FANFIC IS A COLAB BETWEEN ALEXA AND ME. You didn't do it on your own. _Nooo._ I write the 1st, 3rd, 5th chappies and all the others like it, and she writes 2, 4, 6, etc!

Alexa Aurion: Ana, calm down…You're scaring me here. Just call someone to do the disclaimers, ok?

Ana Paula92: …Ok. I'll call... Celsius. Yeah, I like her.

Alexa Aurion: O.O? Isn't it a little weird to call a summon spirit?

Ana Paula92: No, no. It's funny! XP

Celsius: …These two do not own ToS or its characters. They don't own _Even Angels Fall_ by Vanessa Carlton either.

Ana Paula92: Enjoy (please)!

Chapter 15: Faithful Past

If she was walking too slow or he was too quick, she didn't know. But in a matter of minutes he had managed to catch up with her, and she knew he hadn't run, or she would have heard his footsteps. He had only given her a half an hour head-start, so she would have noticed.

"How did you do that?" she asked, curious.

"Do what?" his answer was cold as ever, and still it comforted her.

"I don't know. Appear when I always want someone to…" She looked away from him. "You know…"

"When you don't want to be alone?" She nodded.

"I gave you a head start not only because of the others, but because I though you needed sometime to think. But since it has been about an hour since then, I though it was all right to catch up with you," he stated simply.

She sighed, "You know me too well…"

He gave her one of his rare smiles.

"How long is it to Luin?" she questioned.

"Four hours if we're luck and don't find any monsters along the way."

She gasped.

"And if we do…?"

"Then it can take a few days." She pulled a childish face. "Can't you just teleport us there or something?"

The man smirked, taking her hand quickly and holding her closer.

"What are you-" she started, but cut herself off with another gasp, as two blue cerulean wing sprouted from the man's back.

She reached forward to feel it. He flinched, waiting for the on coming touch. It was familiar to him, that feeling, Sari could see that as clear as she could see the sun. She started singing a song, one he knew too.

_You've found hope, you've found faith,_

_Found how fast she could take it away._

_Found true love, lost your heart._

_Now you don't know who you are._

_She made it easy, made it free,_

_Made you hurt till you couldn't see._

_Sometimes it stops, sometimes it flows,_

_But baby that is how love goes. _

- Flashback -

Anna clung to Kratos, holding their baby son against her chest. The boy howled miserably at the top of his small lungs, feeling the sudden drop in temperature. Anna could tell Kratos was getting a headache from the constant noise.

The young man clasped Anna's free hand in his own.

"There," he murmured, pointing at the small city only just in view.

"Wow…How'd I ever get away?" Anna murmured. "Is there any way in?" Kratos shook his head. Being the not-so-simple mercenary he was, Anna knew better than to question his judgment.

_You will fly and you will crawl;_

_God knows even angels fall._

_No such thing as you lost it all._

_God knows even angels fall. _

_It's a secret no one tells;_

_One day it's heaven, one day it's hell._

_It's no fairy tale; take it from me,_

_That's the way it's supposed to be. _

"No way at all?" Anna leaned over the edge of the boat, one hand resting on the railing.

"None, except…air." Kratos hesitated, giving Anna the distinct impression that he didn't want to mention it.

"How…?" Anna looked up at the sky. "What, ask an angel?" she continued sarcastically.

Kratos spun around, staring at her, wide-eyed.

"Wh-what?" The look on his face was making Anna feel uncomfortable. "It was a _joke_."

Kratos seemed to relax slightly. "Do you still want to go?"

"Would I have dragged it out if I didn't?"

Kratos rolled his eyes and didn't answer. He could hardly believe he had survived two years married to Anna; two and a half years since he proposed to her by the campfire.

In that time, their son Lloyd had been born.

Now, as their anniversary 'present', they were visiting Anna's home.

Kratos wrapped his arms around Anna's waist.

"Hey!" she protested, attempting to slap his face. "What're you doing?"

"Getting us there," he smirked. "That is what you want, is it not?"

Anna didn't reply; she was too busy gaping at the pair of semi-transparent cerulean wings that had spread on her husband's back.

_You will fly and you will crawl;_

_God knows even angels fall._

_No such thing as you lost it all._

_God knows even angels fall. _

"Are those real?" she gasped. Kratos didn't answer, and although he looked amused, his eyes were screaming in silent agony.

"Kratos, what's the matter?" Anna asked, seeing his pained eyes. He blinked, and the amused look vanished, and was replaced by a darker expression, one she recognized from their first meetings, when she was still a captive in the human ranches. Kratos shook her inquisitive hands off his wings abruptly. Anna recoiled in his strong grasp as she saw his angry look. Something in his eyes told her to stay silent as they flew.

"Spark-a-li's!" Lloyd chirped, seeing his father's wings glitter beautifully, like the sun on a calm, slow-moving stream in mid-summer. He reached out to touch them over Anna's shoulder, who, feeling wounded by Kratos' sudden stolidity, tried to stop the two year old to no avail. Much to her surprise, when Lloyd's chubby fingers came into contact with the bizarrely firm wings, Kratos' wince faded, and the look in his eyes replaced by a semi-content, confused look.

_That's nice, _Anna thought indignantly. _Just let you son touch your wings; not your wife; not the one you swore not to keep secrets from! _Her thoughts made her feel like she had betrayed him; betrayed her husband, her lover. She didn't know Kratos as well as she'd like to, she didn't understand him fully, least of all about his…angel wings. And yet, here she was, accusing him of favoritism! Even so, he could _try_ not to be so open about it.

_Two can play at that game,_ she thought suddenly. _Let's see how much he like silent treatment. _Smirking to herself, Anna rearranged Lloyd in her arms. She gazed ahead at Luin, the city of dreams, their destination, where she had grown up; her favorite place in the worlds; even with a dark sign, it was where her happiness had once laid, a place where she could took comfort with her new family.

_You laugh, you cry, no one knows why_

_Behold the thrill of it all..._

_You're on the ride, you might as well_

_Open your eyes _

_You will fly and you will crawl;_

_God knows even angels fall._

_No such thing as you lost it all._

_God knows even angels fall. _

- End of Flashback -

"An-Sari?" he said, sounding concerned.

She looked at his face, deep into his dark eyes, fixed on her own eyes; his steady glare was soft, but forever alert.

"I'm fine…" she mumbled. "I'm already getting used to it." He tilted his head slightly, showing his curiosity. She continued hurriedly, "Y-You know… These flashbacks and all…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, that explains a lot."

"What?" she asked, curious.

"Well… Let us put this way: do you remember anything that happens while you're having these flashbacks?" She only jerked her head to side to side.

He sighed, finishing his statement. "During that time, you…come back to your old self."

"Do I?" She sounded slighty confused, not to mention embarrassed.

"Yes, you do. But I think that after you've recovered more of your memory, this will not happen anymore."

"Really?" she held him tighter, suddenly remembering they were in mid-air. "What did I do this time?"

_Even angels fall_

_Even angels fall _

"Nothing." The lie flowed easily off his tongue. How could he tell her she had just placed a kiss on his lips?

-

They had finally reached Luin. Sari was talking to one of the priestess of the local church, trying to get some information, and Kratos was just leaning in a wall, trying to organize his thoughts as his waited for his… ex-wife.

It was hard to admit so; she wasn't the same person anymore, and he could just hope she would remember, that she could come back to normal…

"Kratos!" said a voice suddenly. He didn't answer, not quite listening.

"Hey! You! Kratos! Kratty! Person! Man! Mercenary!" Sari tried again. No success. A name then came to her mind. It was kind of weird, but it would perhaps work.

"Erm… Angel cake?" He snapped back to reality at her words so fast that his head hurt.

"Yes, love?" He flushed abruptly, realizing what he had just said. "Sorry..."

She smiled, touching his shoulder with a hand cheerfully.

"Well, I discovered something, though. My tutor when I was a child was Phaidra. She's still alive! Can you believe that?" She sounded estatic. He wondered… How long would she feel like this? Wait: _Phaidra-?_ Not...!

"But she moved to Iselia about eighteen years ago, when her daughter was born. What do you think paying her a visit?" she finished.

"Sari… Phaidra is Colette's grandmother…" he stated. She raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Really?" But soon her composure was lost, and taking his hand she started running.

"Come on! Let's talk to her then!" she laughed. He managed to smile. That was the Anna he knew; maturer then anyone younger then a thousand years, but at the same time as childish as their son was…

-

Ana Paula92: That's it! Hope you all liked!

Alexa Aurion: Hey! That was MY flashback!

Ana Paula92: I know XD I just felt like putting it.

Alexa Aurion: -dances- I'm famous! n.n

Ana Paula92: Hm… it's already noon… I'll go get some sleep! Bye!

Alexa Aurion: o.o She's gone? Uh-huhhh! –Plays Queen on full blast–

Ana Paula92: Shut up, Alexa! -Throws pillow-

Alexa Aurion: ...Sorry... -Switches to headphones- ... n.n

Celsius: …Review.


	16. Shattered Faith

Alexa Aurion: And today, our Guest Tales of Symphonia Star is…COLETTE BRUNNEL OF ISELIA!

Ana Paula92: … -Blinks-

Colette: Um, hi?

Alexa Aurion: Hi, Colette... –Grins- You're our Tales Star of the chapter!

Colette: Oh, wow! –Jumps up and down and falls over-

Ana Paula92: …Okaaaay… Colette, could you please do the disclaimer?

Colette: Umm… -blushes and gets up—the two gifted authoresses would like to say that they do not own NAMCO or Tales of Symphonia, nor do they have the money to own it either.

Alexa Aurion: Gee, thanks…

Colette: Sorry! What did I say?

Alexa Aurion: You called me a 'gifted authoress'! I am not! T-T

Ana Paula92: …Are you always like this?

Alexa Aurion: Sometimes. No… always. –Folds arms and sits in corner-

Ana Paula92: Erm… We hope you all enjoy it and… Sorry for taking so long to update! (Alexa has problems qith using the computer…)

Chapter 16: Shattered Faith

Sari ran ahead, dragging a rather reluctant Kratos behind her. She was desperate to get to Iselia, before night fell and monsters began appearing. She didn't doubt Kratos' skills; he didn't seem to doubt hers. She hoped he wasn't mislaying his trust. Still, it was better safe than sorry, so they were heading straight there. Well, it had been her idea too, Kratos didn't seem too willing, but then again, he was just thinking. …As always. When wasn't he thinking, planning ahead? Never, it seemed to her.

She paused, glancing back at him secretly grinning to herself as she saw him leaning casually against a tree, his auburn hair even more windswept than usual. His stance seemed familiar to her; had he stood before her (or, indeed, behind her) in a similar way before she'd lost her memory? She sighed and shook her head. Would she ever be able to not say 'I can't remember'?

"What's the matter, Sari?" Sari jumped, she'd been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Kratos approach. She glanced at him and stared at her feet for a second, before she looked back up, her face bright.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if Phaidra would recognise me!" Sari grinned and grabbed Kratos, who barely had time to grimace before he was heaved off his feet by Sari.

He frowned at her slightly, as he ran behind her. Phaidra would recognise her as Anna, as his wife. Not… Not who she was now. He was going to have to explain…and not just about Phaidra, but about the entire religion. He groaned. The first time had been hard enough. Now he had to do it again.

"Kratos? Yoo-hoo, Sari calling all Kratos's!" Sari began waving her hand in front of Kratos' in a comical manner. Kratos looked at her, scrutinizing her unintentionally.

"Oh, for the sake of the angels!" Sari stamped her feet impatiently and shook some loose hair over her shoulder. "For the forth time, which way?"

Feeling strangely reluctant—since when had he been reluctant to show Anna…_Sari_…anything?—he pointed silently in the correct direction. He searched his memories for a few minutes, and realised with a jolt of horror when: when Anna was crying in the Martel Temple. That was the same day he told her, in that chapel, that he was an angel, a Seraph of Cruxis, and who Mithos Yggdrasill was. If she were to remember that… He pinched the bridge of his nose. Well, hopefully, she would understand, not misinterpret…she'd already seen his wings. Brushing a few unruly strands of red-brown hair out of his face, he frowned and followed his already over-excited love.

-

"…Yeah. She does know me; I used to…um…train under her." Sari bit her lip, trying not to get annoyed with the priest. Kratos wasn't helping; he was just leaning against the temple wall, frowning. What a surprise: he was thinking.

"Anna?" Sari looked back to the temple doors to see a lady of around sixty, maybe seventy, staring at her through shocked blue eyes…eyes that looked familiar… Of course, she was Colette's grandmother; Kratos had already told her that. So, why…?

"Phaidra?" Sari glanced at Kratos for support, which she didn't get. He seemed to be ignoring her.

"Anna, I thought I'd never see you back her… You just left with your friend and never came back," Phaidra said sadly. Sari felt a rush of embarrassment.

"Well, I'm back now…at least for a while," she replied, rubbing the back of her neck, the very picture of a female Lloyd.

"Ohh, that's a relief." Phaidra looked skywards. "Come through to the altar then."

Kratos made an abrupt movement, as if he wanted to grab Sari's arm, but thought better of it and stared instead at the old lady. After a few seconds, when he seemed to be arguing with himself, Kratos followed them into the temple, staying silent. Sari thought it was strange; he was never sullen with her.

"Are you just naturally taciturn, or what?" Sari snapped, more out of pure irritation than anything else. Kratos glanced at her sadly, and stared at his boots. This, if anything, only infuriated the brunette even more.

"I'd much rather not be here," he muttered.

Sari flared up at once. "Why not?"

Kratos shoved his thumbs under his top belt and stared at the ceiling broodingly.

"You might see, you might not," was all he said.

Sari sighed; she knew, once he got like this, she might as well start talking to a dead fly. For a mature person like him, he could sure act childish.

—_Flashback —_

_She was crouching, her entire body shuddering. She was crying, tears streaming down her face like there was no tomorrow. Nothing made sense to her now; her faith in Martel had been entirely shattered._

_She swore fervently, clutching her black coat around her shoulders even tighter. She couldn't believe what she'd learnt, and after so many years of her strong faith…And it was all a lie?_

'_Martel is not a goddess, she is merely the elder sister of Mithos Yggdrasill, who worshipped her so much that, in her death, he created the Martelian religion so others would know of her actions. Unfortunately, this vision was soon twisted so Cruxis can control the twin worlds via Martel's memory.'_

_Who was this strange mercenary? How did he know so much, how did he know that Martel wasn't a goddess? He claimed to be a Seraph of Cruxis as well…_

"…_If you're quite done, we'd better leave before the priests get here."_

_She stared at him. How could he speak so coldly, in such a detached way? She swallowed, and nodded._

_As she left the altar, she tore off her necklace and threw it back on the altar. For all the lies I was ever told, she thought savagely, I wish someone would kill Mithos Yggdrasill!_

_Her religion was a scam, her father was a drunken coward; what could she live for? What could she fully put her faith in and not regret it?_

—_End Flashback—_

"Kratos!" Sari screamed, and squeaked as Kratos overbalanced and fell on the floor, dragging her down with him. She hadn't realised she'd even grabbed him. Blushing madly, she scrambled off him so he could sit up. She was glad Phaidra wasn't in the room; she would have died of embarrassment otherwise.

"What happened?" Kratos asked, but judging by the look on his face, Sari guessed he already knew.

"You know… The religion and everything…" she murmured, clasping his arm as tight as she could, and suddenly felt tearful and panicky. Deep down, she knew she was panicking over nothing.

Kratos helped Sari to her feet, ignoring how tightly she was clutching his arm and the look of fear in her eyes, and a small movement caught his eye: someone in red had been watching them from the altar's doorway, and he had a good idea who. But why…? He glanced at Sari, and understood: he'd followed them from Luin, and now he'd seen Sari hugging him, and calling her Anna… Dammit, why did everything happen to _him?_

-

Alexa Aurion: It's a bit short, but hey, I was rushed…Hmm, I get the distinct impression I like cliffies.

Ana Paula92: Yeah. Who was he? o.o

Alexa Aurion: It wouldn't be a cliffy if I told you, now would it?

Ana Paula92: Awww!

Colette: Can I ask something?

Alexa Aurion: Sure, go ahead.

Colette: Can everyone who just read this chapter please review?

Alexa Aurion: Aww, I love you! n.n –hugs Colette-


	17. Mother

Ana Paula92: And here is the next chapter! Cool, nee?

Alexa Aurion: We all hope you like it!

Ana Paula92: Raine, could you please do the disclaimers…

Raine Sage: Ana Paula92 and Alexa Aurion don't own Tales of Symphonia or any of its characters, they belong to Namco. Since I'm here, how about a class?

Ana Paula92: NOO! STOP RIGHT NOW!

Alexa Aurion: Ahhhh! I'm on my summer break! I DON'T WANT A LESSON!

Raine Sage: What? –Raises staff-

Ana Paula92: Er… I-

Alexa Aurion: Look! A ruin!

Raine: WHERE? –Runs in a random direction-

Ana Paula92: Thanks, Alexa:D

Alexa Aurion: You're welcome Ana… Well… Enjoy! –Collapses laughing at Raine's crazy ruin mania-

Chapter 17: Mother

As soon as Phaidra returned, attracted by Sari's frightened cries, Kratos turned to leave.

"Kratos, where are you going?" hissed Sari, pulling his arm forcefully.

"Stay here," he commanded, avoiding her question. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she demanded, and Kratos sighed, running his fingers through his unruly fringe. It was an act of unforgivable familiarity, especially with Lloyd.

"You should talk to Phaidra… I don't mind what you tell her. I shall leave you two alone. I'll be waiting for you in the entrance."

She was still eyeing him unbelievingly, silently ordering him to elaborate.

"Don't worry. We'll see soon," he assured her, giving a rare, small smirk.

She smiled back, turning to talk to Phaidra again as he left.

-

"Lloyd!" he gasped, running through the path he had last seen the red-clad man running down.

The steps he had been following stopped, and turning in a different direction, Kratos finally caught up with his son.

The boy was facing the opposite wall, not daring to look at his father.

"You knew all along, didn't you?" he demanded, clenching his hands into fists.

"Lloyd, let me explain," he said, as calm as ever, despite his churning emotions inside of him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he continued angrily, ignoring Kratos' words.

"…" Kratos was silent. What could he say?

"I had the right to know…"

His father stayed silent. He didn't know what to say...

"And you know why, don't you!"

Kratos looked down. He knew his decision would come back to haunt him. But it was unsurprising; most of his decisions did.

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY MOTHER!" Lloyd finished, spinning to face his father. Kratos could see tears in the boy's eyes. He was hurt, but he was hiding it beneath his anger.

"Lloyd, please, listen to me…"

"You lied to me…" he choked, glaring at his father. A glare that was too much like Kratos'. "I never thought you would again…"

"Lloyd, calm down. It's not like…"

"You lied to me," he repeated forcefully.

Kratos sighed. Oh, yes… He had forgotten how stubborn his son was…

"You lied…. You lied…" The boy's hand went to his mouth. Why was he panicking? Now the tears were on his cheeks. He looked distraught, and his father couldn't blame him, either.

Kratos didn't know what happened. The next thing he knew was that he had taken his boy into his arms, in an embrace.

Comforting him…

"Da…" For the first time, the boy didn't correct himself. "Dad…"

"I'm sorry lying to you," he whispered, in quite an emotional voice, compared to his normal self. "It was her wish… She doesn't remember everything that happened just yet…"

The boy, now returning the hug, looked up at his father.

"That's why you didn't tell me?"

"Yes… I didn't want you to get hurt." He put more force in the embrace. He didn't know why he was doing this. This wasn't his normal self, but… He never wanted to let go…

"Sorry I shouted at you…"

The man eyed his son gently. It was remarkable how quickly his temper could change.

"I was a little upset… Maybe I still am… With the fact Mom was alive this all time… And we didn't know… If we could just have found her before…"

These words hit Kratos hard. He had thought about it before of course… But hearing it from someone else, from the only other one he loved… And even though a wave of sadness, of sorrow, seemed to drench him, he gave a small smile to no one in particular.

"It will be all right now… It will be all okay… because she's back."

-

In the meanwhile, Anna was talking to Phaidra in the altar room.

"So, that's what happened?" asked Phaidra, shocked, her hand on her mouth.

"Yeah…" Sari smiled simply. She had just told the woman about what happened – cutting out the parts about the truth behind the Church of Martel. "I think it was my punishment for running from Martel…"

Phaidra laughed at this, taking the woman's hand into hers gently.

"I still can't believe you're Lloyd's mother…" she smiled. "But I think that's why I'm going to tell you a story…"

"A story?" she asked.

"Yes… And about the how I changed my faith, dear." Sari blushed as something clunked into place.

"You knew? Sorry… I didn't know you knew…"

The old woman chuckled. "It's fine… Martel may not be real, but for all her ideals, our faith, it should be."

Sari couldn't help but to sit down, like she did as a small child, and wait for her to start the story.

"Well, once upon a time…" Phaidra began…

-

Ana Paula92: Tu-duh! Hope you all liked it!

Alexa Aurion: That was cool! Kratos was emotional-like! Cute!

Kratos: -blushes- Review…

Ana Paula92: AWWW HE'S SO CUTE HE BLUSHES AND-

Sari: Get off! –kicks Ana-

Ana Paula92: O.O SARI, YOU-!

Sari: He's mine. Leave him alone he's embarrased!

Ana Paula: O-okay…

Alexa Aurion: Ha-ha, Ana! –Watches Sari and Kratos-- ...Now I'm inspired...MUST WRITE!

Ana Paula92: O.o Now you sound like Raine…

Alexa Aurion: I'll ignore that. –Starts writing-

Sari: What're you writing? -Reads over Alexa's shoulder-

Alexa Aurion: Uh... You'll see in September, when I get the chance to update again! T-T How can I wait so long?

Kratos: At least you don't have to wait fourteen years to see someone again

Sari: Sixteen, you mean. Oh, heck. Please guys, just review.


	18. Angel Feathers

Alexa Aurion: -Takes a deep breath- HI EVERYONE! I'M BACK! –Dances-

Ana Paula92: I think every person in the world knows that now...

Alexa Aurion: That was the point of it. HI WORLD! –Waves-

Kratos: …

Alexa Aurion: I give up on you sometimes.

Kratos: _I _give up on girls.

Alexa Aurion: Don't we all…

Ana Paula92: O.o

Alexa: Uh. Lloyd, do the disclaimer, please.

Lloyd: Alexa Aurion and Ana Paula92 still don't own Tales.

Alexa Aurion: …Moving on… Enjoy.

Chapter 18: Angel Feathers

Kratos stared up at the sky for a moment or two, reflecting. It seemed almost forever ago that he'd just met Sari, and she didn't trust him. Mind, forever didn't really seem that long to him, not with his…_extended_ lifespan. Now…Well. He glanced back at the temple briefly. To say one thing, despite how clichéd it sounded, everything had changed. He stretched, feeling a smile tug at his lips as Lloyd and Sari approached, absorbed in a conversation, so absorbed in it that Lloyd almost acted like Colette and fell down the temple's stairs.

He watched them, fighting a mad urge to laugh. He fiddled with his belt to distract himself as he thought; why was he feeling so cheery all of a sudden? Really, he'd never been one for socialising, so why did he feel so happy? He shook his head.

"Hallo, Kratos Aurion?" Sari waved her hand in front of his face, trying to look serious, but failing when she began giggling at Kratos' bemused face. Sometimes it was just how she was, acting hyper over nothing much. Probably where Lloyd got his over-active disposition from. Shaking his head slightly, Kratos let a small smile curl the corner of his lips.

Sari clasped her hands over her mouth theatrically. "Lloyd, did you see that? Did I just imagine that? Did Kratos just _smile?_"

"I don't know, Sari…" Kratos noticed, valiantly ignoring the duo's hysterical laughter, that Lloyd didn't call her 'mom'. What they were so amused by, he didn't know.

"Oh, come on, Dad," Lloyd said pleadingly, "Lighten up, will ya?" Kratos folded his arms, basically saying 'no'. Lloyd pouted.

"Mr No-smile ain't co-operating here." Sari folded her arms as well. "Do you even know the meaning of the phrase 'lighten up'?"

Kratos gave her a 'look'. "Dare I ask why you two are acting like this?"

Sari shrugged unhelpfully. "How should I know why I feel so happy?" Kratos sighed. He could remember her acting like this quite often if she was bored. Some people were, quite frankly, hopeless…

"C'mon, Lloyd, let's get back to Iselia." Sari linked arms with her son. "Phaidra said Colette and the others are there."

"Woah…how does she know that?" Only Lloyd could be so naive. Kratos shook his head slightly, watching his fringe dance across his face. Then he followed the duo back to Iselia after they were a respectable distance ahead.

-

Sari smiled, listening to Lloyd's cheery banter. She could relate herself to him, if only for that. Still, she could tell Lloyd wanted to talk to his mother, so she listened patiently. Even thought, at times, she had _no clue_ what he was going on about.

Mother. It was a new experience for her. Well, it wasn't; but it was somehow real, yet surreal, like she was dreaming it all. Could she really act like the mother Lloyd would've known? How would she know? How could _Lloyd_ know? She rolled her eyes mentally. She'd just have to act how she felt she should act with Lloyd. Hey, she _and_ Lloyd would have to learn.

"Hey, look!" Lloyd exclaimed, his eyes wide in happiness. "It's Colette!" He ran over to his blonde friend. Sari smiled, tilting her head slightly. Her son seemed so easy to distract.

She glanced over her shoulder, hearing some quiet footsteps behind her. Predictably, it was Kratos. She waited until he drew level with her before she turned and grinned at him.

"You heard me," he deducted correctly. Sari blushed.

"Yeah…" Kratos frowned thoughtfully. She recognised his look, and quickly said, "What's up?"

He looked at her blankly. "Nothing."

"Aye, whatever. You never were good at lying."

Kratos smirked inwardly. Whoever said he couldn't lie smoothly?

"Oh, hey Dad," Lloyd said, coming over, Colette in tow. Genis came over too, giving the angel a questioning look. Kratos glanced at Sari, then at Lloyd; then raised his eyes heaven bound. Genis smirked, luckily passing unnoticed as Lloyd had just asked Sari a rather 'Lloyd' question. Sari pulled a face that showed how stunned by Lloyd's question she was. Genis and Kratos exchanged slightly amused glances.

"I'm reminded of something…" the young magi muttered, smirking at Lloyd, who stared blankly back.

Sari and Colette looked at each other, both confused. Kratos rested his hand on his sword, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Oh…!" Lloyd ran his hands over his twin sword hilts and looked eagerly at his father. "Dad, uh… do you wanna practise? Y'know, like we used to…" Kratos rolled his eyes slightly at Lloyd's hesitation.

"Whatever." He loosened his sword in it's hilt to reinforce his answer.

Lloyd punched the air. "Yes!" He pulled out his blades—not the Material Blades—and waited excitedly for Kratos to draw his own blade. Colette, Sari and Genis all retreated to a safe distance to watch them. Since they were on the outskirts of Iselia, not many people were about, so the two swordsmen decided not to hold back, but not to hurt each other completely.

They lunged at each other, both dodging away at the exact same moment. Sari watched as they both feigned an attack, while really waiting for an opening. It reminded her of a dance she watched as a kid. They seemed to read each other's movements and respond instantly to it. No…respond wasn't the right word. Adapt, that was more like it. She smiled. Both of them were quick thinkers on their feet. It was so much fun watching the two dodging around like they'd practiced the exact same routine for years.

"Wow…" Colette whispered, watching Lloyd avoid a close attack from Kratos with awe. Sari tried not to giggle as Lloyd shook his hand—and one of his twin blades—and accidentally knocked Kratos' blade to one side.

Kratos' amused voice floated over. "Lloyd, I thought you'd learned not to rely on luck or uncouth attacks."

"It was an accident! I didn't know it would work."

Sari laughed, and sharply ran her hand down the side of her face. She felt faint, like she'd climbed to a high altitude by running up.

"Sari?" Colette asked, concerned. Sari glanced at the girl's heart-shaped face, and shook her head slightly.

"I've…just got a headache." Kratos glanced over from his sparring with Lloyd, and nearly had his head separated from his body in the process. She rolled her eyes. "I think it's those two." She gestured a Lloyd and Kratos, who'd resumed their intense sparring. "I'll just go somewhere quiet for a while," she continued. She quickly left, rubbing her temples furiously.

What was wrong with her? Where did her headache come from? It definitely wasn't what she'd said to Colette; she was used to battles. She fingered her bow absently. No, it was something else. Something not even Kratos knew about. But what did she know that Kratos didn't?

She stared out across the lake she stood before her, thinking.

-_Flashback-_

_She ran, she couldn't stop. If she did, he'd find out. And he couldn't find out. No way._

_She kept on running._

_He'd said he hated angels. The anger in his eyes had been intense…How would he react if he learned she was an angel? She didn't want to take that chance, she couldn't risk rejection. She didn't think she'd survive._

"_Anna!" He was chasing her? Why? Why would he follow her? Didn't he realise she would only hurt him?_

_Still running, she closed her eyes regretfully._

"_I'm sorry, Kratos…" She opened her jade wings and darted into the air. If she had been able to, she would've been crying. But she couldn't, so she settled on keeping away from him._

_With her sharp hearing, she could hear his choked gasp. That was it, he'd seen her. But, so clearly at this distance? …It didn't matter, did it? He'd seen her wings…_

_It was all Kvar's fault. If he hadn't chosen her, this wouldn't be happening. But he had. It was all his fault._

_Why hadn't she just killed herself when she'd found out what she'd become? Why?_

_-End Flashback-_

She sighed, running her hand across her back distractedly. Was it possible that she still had her wings, even without her Exsphere?

"Could I really…?" she murmured, staring at the sky. Suddenly, she realised she did, she knew all along her wings had stayed with her. Somehow…but she had forgotten. She'd hidden her angelic side from herself, just like she'd hidden her past involving her father too.

It wouldn't hurt to try, would it? She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate like she'd seen Kratos doing when he summoned his wings…

It worked, too. She didn't even need to look to know that her jade wings had spread on her back. So long, she marvelled, and still she knew exactly what to do. A small smile crept onto her face.

"Sari?" She looked back in shock, and reflexively launched herself into the sky when she saw him.

_Kratos._

Maybe it was just a kind of side effect of the flashback she'd had, but she was terrified because he'd seen her.

She'd have to get away, pronto.

-

Kratos felt exhausted as he lay by the lakeside. Where had she gone? One moment she was standing by the lake; the next, she'd just launched her self into the air and practically vanished. He hadn't been able to follow her, even with his angelic abilities. But, on the other hand, she had angelic abilities too… That one little process had set his mind down an interesting path; how could Sari have angel wings without a Cruxis Crystal? It was beyond him. It should be impossible; all the other angels he knew of all had Cruxis Crystals…So how did Anna have her wings?

He knew, didn't he? He knew he did. But he couldn't think why.

How could he know the answer to something, yet _not _know it?

-

Alexa Aurion: Well, I took my time with that…

Ana Paula92: Yeah, I thought you'd forgotten!

Alexa Aurion: Nah… I deleted half the chapter by accident… After that… BLAME YOUTUBE!

Ana Paula92: …

Alexa Aurion: Hmm. But…Something happened!

Kratos: … -mutters under breath- They need a life…

Alexa Aurion: STOP INSULTING ME! T-T

Ana Paula92: -Palms face- We'll update quicker now. Well... I will.

Kratos: Review. –Looks around- Can I leave now?

Alexa Aurion: Hmmm. Meh. I guess so. Review? –Grabs baby Lloyd—

Baby Lloyd: —puppy-dog eyes—


	19. Shining Turquoise Feathers

Ana Paula92: Finally! It's MY chapter!

Alexa Aurion: Yep. We're finally updating. Isn't that great?

Ana Paula92: Yep! Now for chapter 19—

Alexa Aurion: OMG! So far already?

Ana Paula92: Alexa…

Alexa Aurion: What?

Ana Paula92: Nothing… Now I'll call… Yuan! (To do the disclaimers XD)

Alexa Aurion: Yay! Yuie-chan! n.n

Yuan: -sweat drops- Uh... The two girls don't own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters?

Ana Paula92: Oh! He's so cute when he says that!

Alexa Aurion: Oh, Yuie-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Yuan: Uh… On with the chapter! –runs—

Fangirls: No!

Chapter 19: Shining Turquoise Wings

Kratos continued to search for Sari near the lake, as he finally got to a clearing and saw her standing stationary, staring at nothing.

- Flashback -

_He had followed her. Why? She knew he hated angels, yet still he followed her. He had seen her wings. So why didn't he hate her as well?_

_Or maybe was he pursuing her because he wanted to hurt her? To show how much he hated angels? At that thought, she began to grow even more scared, and tried to fly faster. 'Dammit, I have to practice my flying…' she thought._

_He ran impossibly fast, jumping the rocks in his way with the grace of a lion. Within a few minutes, he had reached her, and he wasn't even breathing hard. She, on the other hand, was so__ tired!_

_He jumped, caught her foot, and dragged her to the ground. But before she crash landed, he caught her, both hands on her waist, and she held herself up with her hands on his shoulders. Her wings flapped happily behind her, not having to support her weight anymore._

"_Will you listen to me now?" he asked, eyeing her with a firm look. She gazed back unemotionally, a little flush on her cheeks._

_He sighed. "I don't hate you." She started. "And I probably never will, Anna. I don't care at all that you do have wings." He furrowed his eyebrows. "I even considered the fact you might have them, because of your Cruxis Crystal."_

_She stared at him blankly, absorbing his words. Then, she smiled gently, her hair floating with her wings, out of her beautiful face. She got closer to the man, hugging him._

"_Why do you hate angels then?" she whispered in his ear._

_He looked away, and she was able to catch a bit a sorrow in his eyes as he did so._

"_It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," she said. He turned his gaze to her. Never before had he met her sensible side. Around him, she was normally a hyperactive and somewhat annoying girl. But just then he realized she was indeed a woman, a beautiful woman. Then he realized he had been embracing her, and had to force himself not to blush._

_She laughed at his expression, and letting go of him, finally landed on the ground. She began to walk away, as he stared hopelessly after her._

"_Oh, and Kratos," she began; then turned her head around to face him, a smile on her face. "Thanks." She ran off._

- End Flashback -

"Sari? Are you alright?" he asked, approaching her from behind.

She turned to him, surprised. "Ah… _Si_." Then she realized she had just answered in angelic, and almost hit herself for that. He suppressed a chuckle, and began examining her and her wings. They were large, like Lloyd's, but were a shade of light green. Just as they always were.

"How come I froze in time and I have wings without a Cruxis Crystal?" she asked him. He shook his head as an answer, and she sighed.

"I remembered something," she said suddenly. He eyed her gently, curious. "Back from when you discovered I had those." She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder at her wings. "And you said you would never hate me." He smiled, remembering the scene as clear as if it was happening in that very moment.

"Yes. You were very…sensible that day." She giggled and approached him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Why was she doing that anyway?

"Yes… And I embraced you like this." She mumbled against his shoulder. He then returned the hug, one of his hands petting casually her wings.

She let out a moan, burying her face in his chest right after. It felt so wonderful… She knew it would hurt him if _she_ petted his wings, but hers… She felt in immensurable pleasure, as bliss filled her very spirit. She moaned once again. Okay, he'd better stop. That was starting to turn her on.

He smiled at her groans, and didn't stop.

"Stop it, Kratos…" she sighed. The petting only got faster and stronger, and she had to hold herself to not let out a really loud moan. She grabbed his back with all her might, holding for dear life. It wasn't that she was in pain: the pleasure was so much, it almost scared her, and still it was like she never wanted it stop, she wanted more.

Not thinking, she reached to kiss him fully on the lips. Excited a little, he soon returned the jest.

For what seemed like an eternity to her, none of them moved – well, except for their mouths and what was inside them – enjoying the moment, and each other's scent.

Finally, she let go of him, resting her head on his chest.

"It's been a long time," he said simply. She smiled up at him.

"Consider yourself lucky. It's not all couples that have a first kiss twice!" He laughed at that.

"Yeah…"

They stood still for a moment, none having courage to let go of each other, even knowing they had to.

Finally, they heard steps and happy laughs behind them, and finally split apart, Sari completely forgetting about her wings.

Colette, Lloyd and Genis soon stepped into view, into an animated talk, but obviously looking for them. Sari smiled and waved, as Lloyd waved back. Genis just stared and Colette giggled happily.

"Hm… Ms. Sari…" the ex-chosen said, pointing to the woman's back. "You forgot to put those away." She giggled.

Sari stared at her back, before bursting into a fit of laugher.

Kratos raised an eyebrow, as Lloyd and Genis continued staring.

"Sari! Since when do you have those?" her son gasped, realization sinking in. Genis just blinked.

"Long time…" she whispered sadly.

"How is that possible?" Genis demanded. "You don't have a Cruxis Crystal!"

Kratos stepped forward in a defensive way.

"Are you accusing her?" he mocked.

Genis stayed silent, not knowing how to answer. Lloyd stared at the two, and then at Colette, who smiled to him. He smirked back.

Sari sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't know how I am still like this without the Cruxis Crystal…" She gestured at the stone on Lloyd's hand.

Kratos put a hand to her shoulder, showing her a small, _kind_ smile.

Her eyes watered for an unknown reason. Or did she know it? Perhaps… It was for the rareness of his smile? Bruising it with her sleeve, she decided to ignore it.

Kratos, not taking his hand off her shoulder, took a deep breath.

"I know why you are like this."

-

Ana Paula92: Tadah! Cliffie!

Alexa Aurion: What? No, you're evil! I want to know why Sari is-

Ana Paula92: Shouldn't you know? You'll be the next to write the chapter.

Alexa Aurion: Oh yeah… So why does she…?

Ana Paula92: -whispers-

Alexa Aurion: Oh! Really?

Ana Paula92: Yep.

Alexa Aurion: I like that… Yes…

Genis: Come on! Tell us! We're getting curious here!

Ana Paula92: You'll have to wait till next chapter!

Genis: Nooooooooooo….

Ana Paula92: Heh. Oh, and review!


	20. In pursuit of truth

Alexa Aurion: Ahh! Eternal sorriment!

Ana Paula92: Sorriment? What's that?

Alexa Aurion: Uh… Being sorry? (I just made that up!)

Sheena: Alexa-chan, did you want me?

Alexa Aurion: Uh… Oh! Yeah, I did, Sheena.

Ana Paula92: Is it disclaimers perchance?

Sheena: –Sweatdrops- Ah…Okay then. Alexa Aurion and Ana Paula92 do not own Namco or Tales of Symphonia.

Alexa Aurion: Unfortunately. Anyways, on with the chappie! D

Chapter 20: In Pursuit of Truth

"What…?" Sari whispered, almost unable to believe her ears. Kratos actually knew how—why—she was like this? It was almost too good for her to believe.

Kratos frowned slightly, and walked to the edge of the lake.

"I don't actually know if this is even possible, but…" He looked back at her briefly, shrugged slightly, and continued, "It appears that Kvar didn't notice, but as your Exsphere evolved, it began to affect your DNA…seemingly to the point were you no longer need an Exsphere to retain your angelic traits."

"What?" Lloyd interrupted, and Sari jumped; apparently, she'd forgotten about the others' presence.

"Basically, all Kratos is saying is that Sari doesn't need an Exsphere like we do to have angel abilities," Genis informed the swordsman, falling back into his old habit of 'translating' statements Lloyd found confusing.

"Oh…right…"

Sari shook her head. "Even _I_ understood that…"

"…And she doesn't understand much," Kratos finished, innocently staring into the distance. Sari thumped him.

"Just shut up." Everyone laughed, with the exception of Kratos, who looked affronted.

"Lloyd, Genis, Colette!" The trio looked back over their shoulders as one, with Sari trying to see over their shoulders; she recognised the voice, but couldn't quite put a name to it. Kratos didn't even bother; he identified the voice as Raine's. Instead, he dug the heel of his hand into Sari's back, where he knew, from personal experience, there would be a pressure point for her mana.

He couldn't risk that someone else saw her wings now.

"Ah—!" A small cry escaped Sari as she fell back into Kratos' arms.

"Sari?" Lloyd looked back at Kratos curiously. "What happened?"

Kratos thought quickly. "She…passed out." The Seraph hoisted Sari onto his back as he spoke. "Most likely she's exhausted." Lloyd nodded, satisfied with this explanation.

"Genis!" Raine exclaimed, appearing through the trees. "Why on Sylvarant are you here?"

"Um…" Genis cringed slightly. "We were looking for Sari." He motioned behind him, to where Kratos was attempting to fend off Lloyd. Raine gave the two a long look, and motioned to her brother.

"Well, saying as you've found her, you should head back." The healer turned on her heel, not unlike a military officer, and lead the way back to the village.

Genis shrugged at his friends, and followed his sister helplessly. Colette linked arms with Lloyd, who looked stunned, and cheerily trailed behind Genis. Kratos shook his head at Lloyd's face, fleetingly remembering the first time Anna had took his hand and kissed him. It looked like Lloyd was going through the same phase in his relationship with Colette.

He smirked, and looked briefly at Sari's peaceful face.

-

She stretched, and hesitated as her sleepy mind began to work. Where was she?

Was she dreaming this, or was she actually experiencing it? She was finding it harder and harder to tell…

"…Anna?" She jumped, even though she had sharp hearing. Where had he come from?

"Y-yes?"

He came up behind her; this time she heard his footsteps. Without turning to look at him, she took his gloved hands, and stared at her feet.

"Sorry."

She caught her breath sharply. "For…?"

He was silent for a while, for so long that she began to think he hadn't heard her.

"For…" He hesitated, and didn't continue his original sentence, instead choosing to say, "I…just deserve to be hit."

"What?" She stared at him, eyebrows raised. This was out of character for him. He met her eyes for a moment, and then looked up.

"Well, I deserve it, do I not?" He blinked, and smirked. "It's a rherorical question. Don't answer."

"A what?" She laughed. "Anyway, I wasn't going to."

"Good." He stopped suddenly, and stared at what should've been the sky for a few moments.

"…What?" she asked, suddenly feeling apprehensive.

"I think…" he broke off, and shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

She looked at him sceptically. "Whatever." She felt herself drifting into a dreamlike trance, and smiled sleepily.

-

Raine sat back, frowning. "So does she remember everything about her past yet?"

The group had been sitting in a table on the Sage's house, talking calmly as they waiting for Sari to wake up.

Kratos felt all eyes turn on him, even though his own eyes were closed. However, before he could reply, another voice spoke.

"No, not yet. I'm pretty close though."

"Sari—!" The young girl shook her head, smiling at the bemused look she received from her husband.

"Nope, my name's Anna. I've decided that's what I'm going by now." _I'm so used to it, anyway, so it won't really make much difference, _she added silently. It felt more natural; Sari now felt like a nickname, as opposed to her birth-name.

"That sounds like the girl I knew." The Seraph was greeted to a glare for his observation. She followed it up with a sharp backhand. The others gave a collective gasp, followed by Lloyd's frantic attempts to not laugh at his father's expression.

Anna smirked. "Well, you _did_ say I could."

"…Kratos is regretting that decision already," Genis said, living up to his name, even though he was feeling mystified about Sari's—_Anna's_ reference. When had Kratos told her that she could hit him?

Lloyd looked at his father, now nursing a red cheek, then at his mother, sitting grinning at the red head, wondering if Kratos was used to this behaviour.

Kratos sighed. "I had hoped you wouldn't remember me saying that."

"Then why did you say that?" Anna asked innocently. Kratos shrugged unhelpfully.

"You idiot."

"Anna…"

Each of the Regeneration group exchanged looks at Kratos' face. They hadn't ever seen him look or act in such a manner as he was.

"Can I ask what the heck you two mean?" Genis asked uncertainly, amongst fervent nods from the others.

Anna exchanged a knowing look with Kratos. "Well, I would say, but Kratos would probably hit me."

"What, Dad hit you?"

"Nah, I hit him." Kratos seemed to be attempting to bury his head in his knee at his wife's reply. Everyone looked confused, even Genis and Raine.

Anna laughed. "I need a photographic memory for this moment." Kratos gave her a sideways glance as he sat up again.

"Was that intentional?"

"What?"

"…Nothing."

Anna groaned. "Don't say something if you won't…um…elaborate."

"Has anyone noticed we've gone off subject?" Lloyd asked loudly.

"Of course we did." Anna grinned at her son's expression.

"Wait…"

"Okay, now you're _really_ getting us off subject," Genis interjected, seeing an opening at Lloyd's bemusement.

"Aw, man. Snookered." Anna mimed punching her knee.

Kratos rolled his eyes. "Kindly cease confusing the present company, Anna."

"Kratos, you're such a spoilsport."

"I prefer sensible."

"Whatever," Lloyd and Anna said together, and laughed. Kratos only shook his head at the duo.

"See?" Anna declared, folding her arms. "Either he's a wet blanket or he's a spoilsport." Kratos rolled his eyes, clearly used to the duo's behaviour.

"I quote your prior words, 'whatever'."

Lloyd pulled a face at his father, and then announced, "I'm thirsty."

"Kratos, get Lloyd a drink. And get me one, while you're at it," Anna commanded, leaning back triumphantly as Kratos grimaced.

"But, Anna," he mock-griped. Anna folded her arms with a forceful demeanour.

"Do it, or else." The entire present company watched in stunned silence as Kratos sheepishly retreated into the Sages' kitchen. Genis, for some unknown reason, followed him.

Lloyd stared after his friend's retreating back with a strange look on his face. He shrugged nonchalantly, turning his gaze to the sunny fields visible from the window he was sitting against.

"…Hey, I was delusional at the time! You try turning into a monster and back again!" Anna's exclaimed words brought Lloyd back to the present, rather than the daydream he had been engrossed in. It appeared a different conversation had unfolded without his noticing.

"D-Kratos?" the twin-swordsman asked, confused, as Kratos, who had been listening in at the doorway, dashed abruptly past him and out into the open air. Anna snatched a glance at her husband briefly before the door swung closed. She looked guilty, and closed her eyes.

"I'd better talk to him."

-

"…I was wondering if you would follow me." Anna stopped walking, and smiled. Kratos glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Well, I wouldn't be your wife if I didn't, huh?" she questioned playfully, wrapping her arms around his neck and staring up into his hazel eyes.

"Ugh…" Kratos looked away, slightly pink around the cheeks. His brunette wife laughed.

"He blushes!" she exclaimed to the world, throwing her arms out. She received a apprehensive stare, and shrugged.

"…I was wondering," Kratos said slowly, running his hand through his fringe, "Why did you decide to call yourself Anna again?"

Anna was silent for a few moments. "I guess…" She shrugged. "I guess I just missed people calling me by that name."

"That is…about as explanatory as one of Lloyd's answers."

Anna folded her arms, but smiled. "Well, I_ am_ his mother."

"This is true."

"As ever," Anna laughed. "Wanna head back?" she continued, looking up at the sky.

"You…I'll…follow later."

Anna blinked up at him. "You're upset about what we were talking about before?"

"Raine has no business prying into what happened then," Kratos replied sharply. Hearing Anna's shocked intake of breath, Kratos dropped his gaze and walked away from her. "I'm sorry," he apologised. "It's not my place to judge what you tell others…"

Anna tilted her head. "I dunno. It could be."

Kratos shook his head. "It isn't." Anna sighed, and began to head back.

-

The brunette lay back, accepting the drink Genis offered her.

"Say…Anna," Raine said, "if what Lloyd was told by Kratos was true, how come you didn't die of your wounds?" Lloyd gave a startled squeak, his head whipping around to stare at his teacher.

Anna laced her fingers together, then unlaced them again before she replied. "I…don't really remember that well—I mean, I was barely conscious—but…" she paused. "I'm sure there was an elf. A female elf…yeah."

Raine tensed up somewhat. "Did…Did you see her clearly?"

"Not really—" Anna began, before Kratos interrupted her as he re-entered the house.

"Why are you so interested all of a sudden?" he demanded.

-

Alexa Aurion: Wewt, I finish it eventually!

Ana Paula92: Wahoo! Hey, what about the ending?

Alexa Aurion: What about it?

Kratos: It is rather abrupt.

Alexa Aurion: Well, either I stopped there, or you wouldn't get a chapter. (Where'd he come from, anyways? o.o)

Kratos: Is that good or bad…?

Ana Paula92: I think I know who the elf was!

Alexa Aurion: Uh…I think it was your idea for her to be there in the first place…

Kratos?

Alexa Aurion: Kratos…?

Kratos: Humph. Review.


	21. Facing the Present

Ana Paula: Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa new chapter \o/

Alexa Aurion: Yep! We hope you all like it:D

Ana Paula92: Hey! I wrote it! O.O

Alexa Aurion: But I write too XP

Kratos: The story is from both of you… Now, stop fighting.

Ana Paula92: You're right… Nahhhhh Kuratosu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan….

Kratos: Huh?

Alexa Aurion: The disclaimers! Do the disclaimers!

Ana Paula92: Yeah!

Kratos Aurion: Neither of these girls owns ToS or any of its characters.

Ana Paula92: I do own the plot, though!

Alexa Aurion: But we both own the story!...Kinda...

Kratos: …Enjoy…

Chapter 21: Facing the Present

Raine stared at Kratos in the silence that followed his sudden demand.

"Excuse me?" she mocked. "Am I forbidden now to ask her what I want?"

He glared back. "Not when it's none of your business."

Anna sighed, looking between the two before speaking.

"Kratos, please don't be so harsh on her." She sighed again, this time turning to face Raine. "But... Why the sudden interest?"

The half-elven scholar seemed to think for a while before answering, "I know someone from Exire, that's all. I just wanted to know if she was the one who rescued you."

Anna stared at the ceiling, her finger on her chin, thinking deeply.

"Well, I think her name was Vi… Vivian? No… Vir-something-or-other…" She frowned, shrugged, and gave up.

"Virginia?"

"Yes! That!" Anna yelped happily. Then, realizing something, she turned to the cobalt-haired woman. "So… You knew her?" She cocked her head to the side.

Raine nodded. "Yes… I'm…" she hesitated a little before continuing. "Her daughter."

The human woman's eyes went wide. "So that doll she was carrying is—"

"My replacement," Raine finished for her.

Anna looked down sadly. "I'm sorry…"

Raine lifted her face carefully with her hands, smiling. "Don't be. You have nothing to apologize for."

Anna smiled back, and Kratos just growled. The professor was truly annoying sometimes, trying to keep her "cool beauty" image, and other times far too wise for her age. How fitting.

"Well then, I apologize for him." The woman smiled, jabbing her thumb in the direction of her husband.

Both older women smiled at each other. Well, that could be the beginning of a great friendship…

-

Anna stared at the sky. It had been a cold night in Iselia. She had been watching the sunset sitting on the green fields near Iselia, enjoying herself as others would chitchat and play around. Lying peacefully on the grass, she didn't notice as someone approached her from behind.

Kratos watched her, as he walked to her side, silent like a cat, and sat down. That was when she noticed him and looked up at him, blinking, but he didn't say anything, just stared at the same sky she had been watching.

"I was waiting for the stars to show up," she informed him, smiling and sitting up so she could take a look at his face.

He eyed her, before gently taking his hand and caressing her cheek with it, rubbing his fingers lightly on her ear as her hair enlaced between his fingers.

She closed her eyes, leaning further into him. Slowly, they got closer and closer, till they lips locked, and were both engulfed into a passionate kiss.

Finally, she wrapped both arms around him and sat on his lap, her legs balancing on his side as he too, wrapped his free arm around her waist.

They eventually had to break up for breath, and when they did, Anna took a glance to the sky.

"Finally." Even though she wasn't looking at him, Kratos could tell Anna had smiled at the stars.

He too couldn't help but smirk. They would always watch the stars back when they were running from Cruxis, before he thought her to be dead. The moment he told her about Derris Kharlan, she only said "The stars here may be illusions, but I know they still are in the sky, far behind from Derris Kharlan." Then, she had added with a smile. "And besides… Derris Kharlan is nothing more then a big shooting star." He had laughed at that.

"Kratos?" He was startled out of his thoughts by his wife waving her hand in front of his eyes. "You awake?" she grinned

He nodded, blinking. "I'm sorry… I, ah... spaced out for a moment." She shook her head, before leaning into him, enjoying the warmth of his body in that cold night.

And there they stood for a few hours, just with each other, one thing they hadn't been able to do in years.

That was, until Lloyd called out to them both.

"Kratos! Sa- errr..." he cut himself as he approached both. He scratched the back of his head unsurely. It seemed like he was in doubt about either calling her Anna or Mom.

She giggled and looked at him gently. "It's okay. You can call me whatever you want to."

He grinned, thought for a while before muttering,

"Well… You're not Sari anymore… It's weird to call you Mom, but it's even weirder to call you Anna. So… I guess I'll stick with Mom."

Kratos smiled, happy that Lloyd was able to recognize her as his mother, and not call her by the name, like he did with him…

In that very moment, Lloyd looked at him, and their eyes met for a while. Even with Kratos' ever-glaring eyes, Lloyd seemed comfortable and thinking for a while… He smiled at him. Kratos just stared.

"No, that wouldn't be fair," the boy said, turning around. "Well then… Meet me at the tavern in five minutes, Mom… Dad."

Kratos only froze in his tracks.

-

Anna woke up sharply, sitting up slightly panicked.

Shit! She had forgotten about him! She slapped her forehead, sighing.

This last week she had been so consumed about her past, about remembering everything, that she had completely forgotten about the person who she first met – after Virginia, that is - the half-elf that helped her finding a place to live so she could find her past. Benny.

She turned to the side, ready to tell Kratos about it, but found that she was in a single bed. Then it hit her. She hadn't been sleeping with him, even after recognizing she was, indeed, Anna. How was he feeling about it? Was he hurt? Or was he just taking it as a sign she wasn't Anna fully yet?

Well, she remembered enough to know she loved him. And she wanted him by her side. Without even changing out of her pyjamas, she got up and opened the door of her room at the inn. Walking a few metres, she found herself at the door of Kratos' room. She could see through the window that she passed in the corridor that it was still dark, probably two in the morning or so.

She opened the door slowly, not worried about waking him up, for he didn't need to sleep, or about privacy, for she was his wife.

And there he was. Sitting on the bed, absorbed into the book on his lap, he didn't notice - or pretended he didn't – her entering the room.

Slowly, she closed the door behind her, locking it, and went to his side, sitting on the bed. He didn't take his eyes out of the book, although she knew his attention was on her.

He was in a couple's bed, so she had no problems with room, as she sat beside him and leaned her head against his shoulder. Sighing, he closed the book he was reading and faced her.

"Couldn't sleep?" was all he asked.

She nodded shyly on his shoulder. "Yeah… That and something else…"

He eyed her for a moment. "What is it?"

She blushed, smiling. "Well… I couldn't sleep because I missed you by my side…" he blinked, smiling softly at her. "And…" she hesitated, but not because she didn't wanted it, and she knew he wanted too, but because she didn't know how to put it in words. "Well… I realized you hadn't had someone in years, so…"

If he didn't know her, he would've have gasped. But knowing that Anna had her horny moments, he just stared at her, an amused smile on his face.

Putting his book to the side, he moved a little so she could lie down in the middle of the bed. Figuring out his intentions, she did as, as he climbed on top of her and began to kiss her passionately. Wrapping her legs around him and making him get even closer, she broke the kiss, as he began to trace a way of kisses down her neck, and she blew out the candle.

As she had said before, not every couple had the chance of a second first time.

-

Ana Paula92: Finished!

Alexa Aurion: Hope you all liked it! And a happy birthday to Mira Fujibayashi! XD

Kratos: …You just had to show that last part up, didn't you?

Ana Paula92: Yep!

Anna: Oh, how cute! He's blushing!

Ana Paula92+evil laugh+ I HAVE THE POWER! I MAKE KRATOS BLUSH!

Alexa Aurion: Ahhhh, she's started it! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!

Anna: O.ô Review, please?


End file.
